Don't blame the blamed
by R.S.A
Summary: Chp1-7 Old 8-? New. Serena, despite being Dr J's failed experiment, is taking her place as the last Gundam Pilot. But with Heero, Dr J's chosen one, as a partner and having to hide it from the Scouts, she finds her life getting more complicated.
1. Mission Parameters

Ok, this story has been on my account for years now, and I decided if I left it the way it was any longer it would ruin my good name. Not that I'm great at writing or anything, but it has to be decent if I'm going to review other people's stories (I much prefer reading to writing). So here's the revised version. I didn't think it was too bad to begin with, but with some improvements I actually think it has potential.**

* * *

**

**Mission Parameters**

"But you can't just barge in there and destroy everything in your midst! That's ludicrous!"

"No. That's how I operate." Heero stood to walk out of the room.

He still wasn't sure why this girl was even here. If she'd just been a messenger then Dr. J would never have asked for her to join the meeting. She'd just shown up saying something about Dr. J wanting the GW pilots to contact him and that she had authorization to be present. The problem was Heero had been the only pilot there. Duo had a girl friend. Trowa had a career. Wufie had his training and tormenting of Duo. Quatra had an entire corporation to run. But him? All he had was his missions, his laptop, and his gundam (oh, and his gun). He rarely ever left the hanger except to eat or, if he was frustrated, he went for a walk. But a life? He had no life.

"One day you're going to get yourself killed and then what?" The young girl sidestepped to cut in front of Heero, blocking his way. Her head came to his nose, she being a year younger than him.

Who did she think she was?

They had had the meeting and, of course, they had another enemy trying to rule the world. (When will they learn?) He was quite aware that Dr. J was still watching them and undoubtedly amused. He mentally scowled. He hated that old man for ruining his life...but then again he had also saved it so Heero kind of owed the bastard. Well the old man had accepted that payback heartily. He'd received his mission, and yet this impudent little girl wanted to stand in his way? ((Should I shoot to kill or to injure? Hhhhmmmm tough choice.)) He mentally didn't have the chance to answer before both he and the girl turned toward the monitor where they had just heard Dr. J laughing.

"And what are you so happy about?" the blonde all but growled.

Dr. J laughed again. " Oh this will be quite an interesting mission. I just hope the two of you don't kill each other before the end." Dr. J's smirk became a smile at the confused looks of both teens.

"Talk," Was heero's short reply.

Dr. J laughed again. "Well, haven't you figured it out? She has been trained nearly as well as you were. She's your other half, you might even say. I'm afraid that I've been rather selfish, keeping her from the war and all, but it seems to me it's time you two completed each other, learned a thing or two which I could never teach you." His gaze slides between the two as he let's a moment of pause run a bit longer than the usual break in a sentence. It brought on the exact effect he'd been looking for. Both teens had suddenly come to the same realization.

"Heero meet your new partner, Usagi. Serena, meet Heero Yui, Gundam pilot of the Wing 0."

" What!" Both teens burst out, a glare like a well aimed gun sent each other's way.

* * *

And that's the first chapter. Now to do the rest of them… 


	2. My New Partner

Ok, here's the next exciting installment of "Don't Blame the Blamed" Revised!

* * *

**My New Partner**

"No." It was simple in Heero's thinking. No. Done. Not gonna happen. "I work alone."

Serena turned, putting her hands on her hips, in the universal posture of obsinance. "You mean to tell me this idiot, this psychopathic suicidal maniac is the all inspiring Wing 0 pilot, the guy you just wouldn't shut up about!" She was losing her temper again, as well as her ability to talk in a normal tone of voice, and she knew it. But how many times had she heard talk of the Great Heero Yui, Pilot of the Wing 0, and Heart of Outer Space. It was official…her self-image was shot. (A/n: Is that what he was called? I haven't watched the show in a while.)

Once again Dr. J chuckled, "You have your assignment and since you are both highly trained, I'm sure you need no further comments from me." And with that the screen went blank.

She could only stare, dumbstruck by the absurdity of it all. Who did that old man think he was? She worked alone and that was that.

Heero fumed. He was not going to let some spoiled science experiment of Dr. J's interfere with his mission. That old man was going to die for this, and die slowly. He worked alone and that was that.

They turned toward each other, deciding they had to sort this out sooner or later. Serena, however, found herself moving a bit slower, as if hesitant to meet his eyes. Not in fear. Oh no. She just didn't want to get blood all over her new outfit. Unlike Heero, anger was one of her weaknesses. She had never really been able to keep her emotions locked in. That was one reason why she had such a bias against this man. She'd never felt able to live up to the standards Dr. J had set for her. She was not a female version of this emotionless shell, no matter what the psychotic genius had said. She knew herself well enough to be wary of her own impulsiveness.

Now both teens looked each other in the eye. Well…it was more a death ray than a stare.

"………hm," It really is amazing how much can be said with so little.

Serena's slitted eyes were no less icy, "Glad you got that out of your system. Here's the deal hot shot, I work alone, I barely take order from Dr. J and therefore I suggest you have no illusions that I'll listening to anything you have to say. I do what I want, when I want, how I want. You will address me as Miss Usagi, or when in battle, Rose or Pilot Rose. I will not be referred to as a number, nor will I have you using my real name when I'm on a mission. My Gundam is the Gardenia, nothing morbid nor long, just Gardenia. Questions?"

Her answer was a slight scowl, and a fiery eyed pilot walking from the room without a sound. Serena stared after him and sighing with a shake of the head. When she looked up, only one thing came to mind.

"I wonder who'll end up shooting first." And with that and a slight smile despite herself, she took her leave of the GW Headquarters. It was going to be a long mission…

* * *

So what do you think? I think they're a lot less out of character (Heero anywayz. I just couldn't help but change Serena abit…ok a lot. ;) Well on to the next chapter! 


	3. Thoughts of the Past

Sorry if I have a tendency to switch between her Japanese name and her English name.

* * *

**Thoughts of the Past**

Usagi looked at her watch. "7:00. Better slow down or I'll be on time." She sighed, shaking her head. It was a strange thing to say, but she knew she was expected to be late.

She had been a ditz in her last life, but that had been before her rebirth as the daughter of a wealthy couple, rulers of a place called the Kingdom of Senoria. She had been considered a princess until her father's enemies had attacked her home. Her family had died and she had become an orphan. It was then that she had been found by that bastard Dr. J. Up until that time, she had been the same ditzy innocent as when she'd lived in Tokyo. …But that all changed with her training.

He had tried to change her. And over the years, he had; to a miraculous extent. But she would never lose that natural happiness or the passion for human kindness, despite the loss of all clumsiness and irresponsibility. They were the things that she had held onto for so long to keep her humanity. She almost felt sorry for Heero. He hadn't been able to save himself, and she wished maybe someday he could learn to feel again. She at least could show emotion when she wished and actually mean it……well most of the time. With her training, some of her old habits had been torn from her personality. She often asked herself why she didn't tell them about her little detour in life before she had found them again. She didn't know why, but she supposed it was her need to protect them, to keep them from worrying.

She remembered being informed about her failure in becoming a pilot. She'd trained so hard, but never could he force the emotions from her. She'd been horrified to find tears of frustration on her cheeks, further evidence of why she'd never be the success he'd wanted. "Serena dear," he'd cooed, a strange strange thing to witness from Dr. J, "You are much too passionate for what we need. In your profession, your emotions are your weakness." He'd wiped the tears from her eyes, almost in a fatherly fashion. Then he'd turned, begun to leave her. "Go. Travel. Find your way in life." At the door, he'd turned again, a very odd light in his eyes. "Keep a low profile, girl. This is a test just as everything else has been. Do what you can in the world, but I don't want to hear your name uttered again until it's done. When you're ready, return to me. Then we'll see what you're truly made of." He'd left. She'd had no other choice but to pack her things and go out into the sunlight. She'd had no ideas, no plans, nothing to guide her. But she'd made it. She'd traveled, learned all she could of the world and the war. The day after the war ended, she'd found them. Life, unfortunately, would never again be what it had in her past life. From swan princess, to goofy duckling, to killer hawk.

These thoughts swung lazily through her mind; visions, sounds, all senses remembering. She absently ducks into a café to await a more appropriate time in which to start out.

She'd returned to her assassin's life. But she could not forfeit the new life she'd discovered in her travels. She vaguely wondered if perhaps Dr.J had known what she would find. It didn't matter. Though she could not be truly what they thought her to be, they were still her senshi, her family, her friends.

She glances at her watch. "7:15". She slides from the chair, and again starts out toward the usual meeting place, hesitating only a moment to pay for the coffee. She needn't run until the next street.

Heero Yui. She felt sorry for him. He had no other purpose other than fighting. She'd been lucky, but he was stuck without the joy of life. She wanted to help him, despite her earlier annoyance. But she couldn't and that was that. She found herself thrilled to be back in business, even though she knew killing was wrong. She had always fought, in this life and in the last. But now it was humans she was fighting; killing. She felt ashamed, but it was true. She had become an assassin...she was still Serena (Usagi) Tsukino, but she had become an assassin never the less.

She glanced at her watch. "7:45." She began to take another sip when she suddenly spit it out and began looking around frantically for a place to throw her coffee away. "7:30! I might as well skip the meeting!" And with that she banished the thoughts to the back of her mind, pitched the 72 oz. cup into a trashcan, and took off down the street as if running for dear life…


	4. The Scout Meeting

(( - means they are thinking something.

* * *

**The Scout Meeting**

She arrived to the usual scene of Mina and Lita looking at mags, Rei cleaning while reading a comic, and Amy reading her school textbook. As soon as she entered, she knew just what was coming. She received the usual lecture from Rei, Lita calling out a "She has a point." leaving Mina to pipe in with the usual "Hey, lay off you guys." And of course, poor Ami ended up being the odd-one-out, each of the four girls pestering her about choosing a side.

And as if rehearsed, it became Luna and Artemis' job to end the bickering.

Both mentors glance at each other in silent communication from where they lay on the low table. "Your turn," Artemis calls from the opposite end, one eye open with a cat-like smirk.

Luna sighs, but dutifully rises to jump onto the counter near where the girls were bickering. With a preparatory cough and a deep breath, she does a very un-Luna-like thing.

"….ahem……QQQQQQUUUUUUIIIIIIEEEEEEEETTTTTTT!"

Silence…

Artemis chuckles at Luna's satisfied smile, while the girls take a moment to blink in utter shock.

"Well what do you know, they've gone mute," jokes Artemis, while Luna hops back down to the table only to return to her former position. "What can I say? I rock," she replies almost matter-of-factly. The girls begin to laugh.

An hour or so later, Lita brings up the new restaurant in town. "I haven't been there myself, but my roommate—you remember Cassie, right?—works there and she's always bringing home extra food. Why don't we check it out? It's really good if you have a taste for Italian."

As if in answer, Rei's stomach growls. A swap of glances, and the girls are laughing again. "Well I'm obviously up for some grub. I say we head there now."

"Hey, if Lita says it's good, could there be any doubt?" Mina stands as she agrees, helping Rei to her feet as the other girls start grabbing their stuff.

It wasn't a long walk, but it was refreshing none-the-less. Usagi made sure to keep up with the banter, but in reality she found herself scoping the streets. It was an odd feeling to be looking for something without even knowing why or for what. They were a mere six stores away, when finally it caught her eye.

He stood at a street corner on the opposite side of the road, talking with a braided-haired young man and a blonde girl that she suspected was his girlfriend. The assumption was well founded, after all. The girl was showing all the signs of flirtation: arm linked in his, flashing a smile at every opportunity, laughing openly, and her eyes never seemed to stray far from his face.

Serena could not repress the smirk. Heero Yui had a girlfriend. It was a rather odd thought, and she found herself somewhat annoyed. Was it possible that the emotionless soldier had a 'special someone', when she—a girl with a life outside of work—hadn't had a date in near half a year? ((Somewhere out there, pigs are flying.))

She returned her attention to the current topic—Mina's crush on the hot guy at her day job—but not before one of the girls took notice of her sudden silence.

"Hey, Usagi, what are you looking at?" She heard Lita's voice and suddenly Serena found she herself was the new topic of discussion. She couldn't stifle the first nervous glance, but in the next moment, she replaced it with a quizzical look.

"What?"

"Who were you looking at?" Lita persisted. Usagi noticed it had gone from a 'what' to a 'who' and wondered if her friend knew already.

"Oh nothing." It wasn't the most convincing denial, but it just didn't seem worth the effort to actually _be_ convincing.

There was a pause, and then all began resuming their original conversations. All except Lita, who kept staring at Usagi somewhat suspiciously, but soon decided to forget about it.

Suddenly, a young woman, seemingly still in her teens, shot out at a dead run from a charm shop toward the other side of the road. All the scouts turned to watch, curiosity getting the better of them as well as any others in the vicinity. To Usagi's somewhat surprise, the young girl dodged rather hazardously through the oncoming traffic, only to stop in a sudden bow before none other than Heero Yui himself. It wasn't until her voice rang out—almost as if she wanted the entire area to hear—that she realized what exactly was taking place.

"Your highness, Miss Relena Peacecraft, it is an honor to meet you. I know you must be so very busy, but I would perhaps ask a favor of you."

Serena found herself intrigued. ((So that's Relena)) She had heard many things about the relationship between the 'perfect soldier' and the 'queen of the world', most of which she knew to be untrue.

The young royal spoke something too soft to hear over the roar of traffic, and Usagi could not keep herself from straining to hear. It was hopeless, however. The noises of the streets were much too loud, keen as her hearing had become. It was even more frustrating to find that the young girl had lowered her voice likewise. She withdrew her focused attentions, realizing she'd hear no more of the conversation. ((At least now I know there is _some_ truth to the rumors.)) With a mental shake, she turns, only to find four identical looks of curiosity and total annoyance on the faces of her senshi. She inwardly chuckles. They were a nosey group of girls.

Six stores later, all five enter "The Best of the Best", the newest addition to 22nd Auburn Road, but at least one of the group's minds still lingered at a street corner six stores back.

* * *

In my original, I had Relena way ooc, b/c I just can't stand her. However, I've decided to be a bit kinder and at least a little more realistic with her character. I still don't like her, though --. bleh


	5. Laughter and Surprises

Ok, here's the last revised chapter. Will I actually get more chapters out any time soon? I actually think I will since my first semester this year is a piece of cake. Plus this story is starting to grow on me and I haven't written anything in about 4 years……longer than that actually. Well…enjoy!

**Laughter and Surprises**

They were seated in a half booth near the back (A/n: You know, the kind that have a booth to the wall and chairs on the other side), a clear view of the entire restaurant at their disposal. Usagi's choice, of course. No minor cop, much less a trained killer, likes their back exposed to an open room. She liked being able to keep an eye on all entrances and exits.

And yet, less than an hour later, she wished that for once she hadn't listened to her training.

The food was delicious, the talk was happy, andthe music had her calmed nearly into peace.

She was entirely unprepared.

It wasn't that she had any reason to avoid him, unless it was to escape the frustration he tended to bring, but when—in the middle of arguing with Rei, no less—Heero Yui and his companions entered in full view, she found her throat closing up. Not comfortable.

In fact, it was down-right distressing.

It was a strange sensation that ignited from within at the sight of her new partner, dark hair shadowing his eyes in mystery, arm in arm with the blonde royal whom one day soon Serena would have to protect. Both were dressed casually, but while casual for Relena Peacecraft is indeed casual, for Heero Yui therecould beno "casualty" to it. He was hot. Undeniably hot. And it was troubling her.

She took a moment, however, to be sure that the emotion she was feeling really was due to the puzzling pilot. She had absolutely no reason to react to him in such a way. This sudden blankness of the mind, dryness of the throat, and loss of hunger was entirely out of character, and rather disturbing in the most understated of ways. She might not be emotionless, but even she had better control than to let something so trivial affect her in such a way. Especially when she knew exactly to what assumption these feelings were leading her. And so suddenly! After so short a time! She would need to think more on the impossibility later, but at the moment, a single guilty glance toward her friends told her they had noticed her sudden trailing off.

Not that she hadn't already known they would. They'd have to be dumb AND blind not to have noticed.

What was worse was that they knew, merely by looking toward the door, exactly toward whom her attention had been drawn. The cat was out of the bag, so to speak. And now she would have to deal with the sudden gleam in each of their eyes.

Lita was first, obviously, as she'd been suspicious since the incident outside.

"I knew it! There IS something going on with you!" she glances again toward the door, knowing eyes latching instantly onto the cool eyed soldier. By all their standards, Serena knew he'd be counted a 10 out of 10 hottie of the year. Not that she could blame them…

Rei's smug look was typical, and Serena could have seen the teasing light in her eyes from a mile away. "SSSSoooooooooo, you've finally stopped waiting for Derian to show up hmm? Decided to catch a new prince, I see," she taunted carelessly as Usagi made sure to react as she would havehad she NOT known that Derian wouldn't be showing up for some years yet.

"WHY YOU-! GGGRRR! OF COURSE, I'M NOT GIVING UP ON DERIAN!" She did her best to keep the tone down without actually seeming to do so. The last thing she wanted to do was draw the uncomfortable attentions of their new topic. "And what about YOU?" she cried with an offensive finger pointing in Rei's face, suddenly dropping her voice into a smug, light tone, "Didn't I see you out with David yesterday?"

Rei's face suddenly flushed, and even Ami could not stifle a laugh.

"mmm hmmm. That's what I thought, Miss I-never-cheat-on-my-boyfriend-Chad."

If only Usagi hadn't forgotten to let the piece of ice Rei flung at her actually hit. Instead, there was an undeniably familiar "hmph" behind her, and instantly it was obvious her cover was blown.

She turned slowly, almost guiltily.

………How was it that she could have glared so purposefully into those crystal blues just this morning, and in but a few hours find herself entranced merely by looking at him. Was she mad? She had to be. She'd been drugged somehow. Or maybe he was secretly a negaverse spy, and all she had been told about there being no need for the scouts for another decade or so was a total lie.

Or maybe she just hadn't had a date in what seemed a century.

Yes, that had to be it, she decided. She was getting desperate was all. She'd been keeping all guys away with the usual emotional barrier, but in letting him anger her, she had allowed him to slip beneath it. That had to be it.

And with that, time sped up to normal speed, and the spell of his gaze seemed broken.

"Sorry," she responded easily to his mild glare, not even glancing at his date. And she would have continued to ignore the rest of them, turn around and continue her conversation, if his friend hadn't taken it into his head to make the meeting more interesting.

She knew the instant he opened his mouth and spoke, tone and stance alike oozing with self-confidence and charm, that he could be none other than Duo Maxwell, 02 pilot of the Death Scythe.

"Well well well. What have we here?" He was almost rude in the pushing aside of his comrade, and yet Heero seemed unfazed. He eyed the five girls leisurely, but somehow without the perverse gleam most men held when scoping a woman's figure. Serena, actually, recognized the look for what it was; he was sizing them up. And not as sex objects. Her respect for this man took flight, and she could not keep the flirtatious smile from her face.

Neither, she noticed, could the other girls.

Oh he was good. Really good.

In fact, she decided in that moment that she no longer felt like avoiding them. Instead, she reasoned, it would be a good chance to prove once and for all that she had NO legitimate speck of attraction for the silent soldier. She smirks mentally.

((Bring it on…))


	6. Wise Guy Smooth Talker

Hey! Well, what do you know? It didn't take me another 4 years to actually write another chapter! I'm not even actually sure who the new enemy is yet, but considering I've been stocking up on creativity for the past 3 years of not writing, I should be able to come up with something. We'll see!

Ps: It's been a while since I've seen the shows, so the fine details of the character's personalities are rather fuzzy. Because of that, they're probably going to end up a bit over-exaggerated in their stereotypical roles. I hope it's not too bad though…

* * *

**Wise Guy Smooth Talker**

Duo Maxwell had to be the goofiest ladies man Serena had ever seen.

And it was surprisingly working wonders.

They'd been sitting there for fifteen minutes, and already the senshi had been charmed into near crush mode.

Hmph. Forget 'near'. Rei and Mina were already there.

He'd been so smooth about it all, too. A couple introductions, a couple jokes, and somehow Usagi found herself sliding down the booth to allow room for the newcomers. He made them seem like old friends.

Now all she had to do was explain how he knew her. ((Way to go, Duo. Ruin my cover why don't you? Couldn't you have talked your way into sitting with us WITHOUT using me as an 'in'?))

"Soooo," Rei started, and Usagi knew this would be the part where she'd need to think fast, "How exactly do you know this…" She hesitated, and the other girls suspected her original thought was along the lines of what they were all thinking. And it wasn't something they could imagine her saying to a total stranger, hot or not. ((If all the gundam pilots are this good looking, I'm going to have a hell of a time keeping my two lives apart…))

Lita decided to save Rei the indignity of finishing; but not without sending a sly smile her way, and it was enough to make the hot headed scout blush. "…this nice young man. I'm sure if you'd mentioned him, we'd have remembered."

And by the looks on all four senshi's faces, she hadn't a doubt in her mind of that.

She'd only just opened her mouth when Duo decided to answer for her.

"We used to date," he blurted, the usual evil glint in his eye. Usagi could have killed him right then and there.

Unfortunately, she had an audience of bug-eyed teens all directed at her point-blank. Perhaps later then…

She gave a nervous laugh, elbowing Duo in the ribs as if in jest and yet with as much force as was subtly possible. His wince, at least, gave her a sense of satisfaction.

"Oh, Duo, you're such a kidder. Nooooo, we met last week at that café down the street from Lita's house. You remember the one. Hehe yah, it was no big deal. I really didn't think it was worth mentioning…"

Was that an almost chuckle she heard from Heero's direction? It certainly didn't sound anything like Relena's giggle.

"Oh ok, I give. But you can't blame a guy for dreaming, now can you Serena-babe?" Duo took to her lie like a pro actor; though instead of supporting her down-play, his slinging an arm around her shoulder only made his own lie that much more potent. She was going to have a major headache after this whole encounter…

"You….remind me of someone…" It was the first time Ami had spoken since Heero and co. had joined them. Since then, she'd spent most of her time listening and glancing from one newcomer to the next.

Serena and Duo tensed at the same time, and feeling it, locked glances in silent communication. She was undercover, and he obviously seemed to have guessed that much. The problem was, it was very possible, with Ami's near obsessive interest in current events and information of all kinds, that she had seen photographs of the gundam pilots. There weren't many considering their fame, but it was a near miracle she hadn't recognized Relena yet. What questions would arise if she figured out who they were? This could get dangerous, and in moments Duo nodded in agreement with what they both knew was now a necessary tactic. Retreat.

"Well, on occasion I've been compared to a very long haired Brad Pitt," he made a pose, jesting even as he subtly glanced at Heero, made eye-contact, then glanced at the door. It was so subtle as to be mere coincidence, but Heero gave a near imperceptible nod in answer. "Anywayz, I'm afraid it's getting late and we really must be going." Heero made to stand at the end of the booth…

"Oh please, you guys, we haven't even eaten. Can't we stay a bit longer?" Relena's protest was taken up by the other scouts, Rei and Mina near horrified to find their new interest was already leaving them.

Heero hesitated at the hand on his arm, and Serena had to quickly hide a scowl at the pleading look on Relena's face. The Queen of the World was using the 'puppy dog' face? Sere felt a seed of disgust for the girl take root.

Thankfully, Duo seemed to have had practice placating the young ruler.

"Now now, your Highness, we can always call on these nice young ladies later for a bite to eat, and there'll be plenty of food where we're going so up up! You can't keep your people waiting!" He ignored the slight crinkling of her nose at the title, standing despite her, and near bullying her in that very vague way of his from the booth. Usagi found herself taken by surprise at the satisfaction she drew from the crestfallen look on Relena's pretty face. For some reason, she avoided the curious urge to watch Heero's own reaction. In fact, she'd been avoiding glancing in his direction all evening. So much for her 'proof'.

The farewell was longer than she'd have liked, delayed mainly by the dolling out of phone numbers on the senshi's side, though Relena was friendly enough in her own way about giving her private number (Usagi highly doubted it was as 'private' as she thought). And when it was her turn to say her goodbyes, she found Duo whispering in here ear in as husky a voice as he could manage, "A guy can dream can't he? See ya, babe." She couldn't help the slight chill it sent down her spine. Dangit. He'd noticed. He flashed her one of his womanizing smiles, more a promise than a goodbye, before turning and heading out. It took her near five minutes to realize, she was again the center of attention. Dangit times a hundred. They'd all noticed. Maybe not the shiver, but the whisper had been obvious. ((Duo! You made a scene on purpose! Vengence is so mine…)) She turned away from the highest concentration of staring…but ended up meeting the gaze of the one she'd been dreading the most.

His face was a mask, entirely unreadable. And it was going to drive her mad. What was worse, she couldn't ignore him any longer with all eyes at her back. It'd be too obvious that something lay beyond the surface. So she smiled as best she could, and waved in as Serena a fashion as was managable. Ditz. Go for Ditz.

He smiled back…and turning, left her with her mouth hanging open in a fashion more fish-like than Serena-like. Heero Yui…had smiled…

* * *

Well, what do you think? Not much happened, I know, but I'm just making a basis. The senshi can't know who those three are, so they couldn't talk about anything important. I'm also worried that I made Heero smile too soon. lol. How about some feedback? 


	7. Discovery and Awe

Cross your fingers ppls. Hopefully in this chapter I'll get a plot. Unfortunately, with fanfics I never plan ahead, I just start writing and things either come together or they don't. If they don't, I either rewrite them anew or stop. Fortunately, I'm not working on any other fics, so I'll most definitely rewrite this if I can't seem to get it to go anywhere. It probably will though…

* * *

**Discovery and Awe**

"…wonder what he does for a living…" (Rei's voice)

((Wonder what got into Heero?))

"…got to be something physical, I mean did you see…" (Mina)

((Did he actually smile, or did I imagine it?))

"…too charming for anything menial…" (Lita)

((And what was with him and Relena? I'd heard all sorts of rumors about their relationship, but seeing it up close wasn't any more insightful. Hmph, I don't think they even know…))

"…seen him before, I'm sure of it…" (Ami)

((She's charming enough, I suppose, if you're into the whole peace thing…which is total bull, and I should know…but charming enough to be "Queen of the World"? Is it just me or is this era full of complete idiots?))

"…like Serena said, you probably saw him in that coffee shop…" (Lita)

((I mean, come on! She's just a teenager from a very powerful family and happens to be very well spoken!...ok, maybe more than that, but I've been fighting for peace since the beginning of Earth itself, and yet evil still eventually returns. It's inevitable! And do I get any credit? Heck No!))

"…it's not that, I'm sure of it. And that girl…that girl was…"

((…I'm being unreasonable and pessimistic…))

Serena sighs, now mumbling under her breath, "It's got to be Friday the Thirteenth and I just didn't check my calendar...

"THAT'S IT!" Ami burst through even Serena's thoughts, startling each of the girls into pausing on the sidewalk. "That's it! She's Relena Peacecraft! How could I have missed it? She's a world wide figurehead in politics! I know they've been keeping her from the press recently, but…" She seemed too shocked to continue, just like the others, taking the sudden realization and all it's implications in.

((And here's my cue to bail…))

Quietly, Usagi side-steps into an adjacent alley as the rest of the girls are looking back toward the way they'd come, mouth's partially open in wonder.

"…If she was who we think she was…then who…" Lita was the first to start their thoughts toward the next discovery to come.

"…Gundam Pilots…" Ami's near whisper was enough to illicit a gasp from the others.

"No way!" (Mina)

"Oh my gosh, I asked out a Gundam Pilot?" Rei seemed more embarrassed than shocked.

"I'm afraid so. If I'm not mistaken, the quiet one would have been Heero Yui. As for the other, there's no doubt it had to be Duo Maxwell…."

Rei was turning redder by the second. "And to think I actually thought he might call me. Hmph! Men! I can't believe I fell for the one pilot I'd hated the most!" Obviously the red was now more anger than embarrassment.

((Poor Rei. And she prides herself on her ability to see past suave charmers like Duo.))

Usagi couldn't help but smile, hesitating in her retreat, unable to keep from ease-dropping a moment longer.

"Well no wonder they were so built!" Serena could have burst out laughing. Mina wasn't embarrassed at all. In fact, she had her scheming face on, the sign that she was plotting the capture of another young man, who would eventually be helpless to the Sailor Scout of Love's beauty and charm. Unfortunately for her, the Gundam Pilots were no ordinary set of young men. She'd be hard put to win any of them over, much less the most flirtatious of the bunch.

Lita seemed more thoughtful, though her features resembled Mina's in small ways, evidence that she too was scheming, though Usagi knew the reasons were quite different.

She wouldn't say it, but being a fighter made the life of a Gundam Pilot instantly attractive for Lita. The action and adventure of a pilot would seem the perfect way to live life. And, though it probably hadn't even occurred to her just yet, Serena knew Lita would be eager to try out her own skills against the pilots. With the Negaverse out of the picture, Lita's skills were getting rusty with no competition, and it had been driving her mad. Serena could have given her a run for her money in this life, but being undercover amongst her friends made that impossible. As for the others, Rei was the only one even close, and yet Lita bested her every time in hand-to-hand.

"Wait a second…where'd Serena go?" Ami's voice piped up again, and the other scouts followed her gaze, scanning the area.

((Uh oh. I've overstayed my welcome. Best to get back to the hanger and sort out a cover plan…))

And with that Serena fled into the obscure darkness of the back alley ways, leaving the rest of the conversation in mystery…

* * *

You know, I'm really proud of myself Between soccer, cross-country, school, and house work, I think I've done a pretty good job at keeping up with this….even if the chapters are way short….and I STILL haven't gotten to the plot because of the length….but I'm getting there, and I'm updating pretty quickly, so that's good. Anywayz, review and enjoy! 


	8. The Briefing

A/n: Ok, it's been forever since I've added ANYTHING, mostly because I'm in college now, and so TV, writing (other than essays), and reading other than text books and nonfiction has become a privilege rather than a right

A/n: Ok, it's been forever since I've added ANYTHING, mostly because I'm in college now, and so TV, writing (other than essays), and reading other than text books and nonfiction has become a privilege rather than a right. But I started getting notices in my email of reviews, and having reread this story, I miss writing it. And since it's summer, I can start again Happy day!

….The only problem is that now that I'm accustomed to going more in-depth into a story, I don't remember enough about the original shows to be able to do so (Has anyone else noticed I didn't even lay out the setting? Where are they?? A colony maybe?) It's definitely not going to be as good as I'd like, especially because one of the biggest parts of Gundam Wing was the politics, but I'll do what I can with my ignorance.

Rose is Serena's Pilot name. Like an alter ego.

**The Briefing**

Although Serena's life had been anything but common, there was but one commonality she would forever enjoy…

…Shopping sprees…

Needless to say, her desire for the shiny and fashionable was as much apart of her as any teenage girl who is coming up on her 18th birthday.

And so, after having passed shop after shop down Colony L1's richest of districts, Serena found it no small wonder that 1) She was broke 2) She was late and 3) …well…

((Yep, there's the eye brow raise, right on cue))

Duo's raised eye brow wasn't all she received, however. There were also the shocked, open mouthed looks of many of the hangar's workers.

And when Heero stepped into view from the conference room, she could have sworn his step hesitated at the sight of her. But if it had, it was all the reaction she would receive.

"You're late", he muttered before turning and returning to the room where they would soon meet.

"Who cares?" Duo's roaming eyes were making it hard for Serena to stifle a blush. "Looking like that, I'd wait till next Tuesday!"

((And there goes the blush…)) She found herself rushing toward the open door in Heero's wake, hoping to hide her red-faced embarrassment between steps.

When she entered the room and found seven pairs of eyes staring at her, she knew it was an inevitable failure. The redness spread.

((Alright girl, this is soldier business. Put Sere aside and take up Rose, the lost Gundam Pilot of the Gardenia. It's just another test, just another meeting. I'm the new girl, and it's time to make my place known. I've waited far too long to lose respect now.)) She felt the emotion being withdrawn, bottled. It'd never been easy, and when provoked it could be downright impossible, but for now it would do. She felt her heart slow, her flush recede, and her features calm. She found her legs moving purposefully to an empty seat next to Relena, who sat at the head of the table. Heero sat across from her, positioned whether by accident or intentionally at the right-hand seat of honor.

As she sat, she could not suppress an inward chuckle, having noticed the seating arrangement. ((I wonder if Relena wears the pants in the relationship…)) The thought of Heero getting bossed around by the small girl to his left was much too amusing.

Too bad there was also the wayward reprimand in her head that sounded much too like Dr. J telling her that this random mirth was the exact reason why she had not been considered ready to be released into the war.

As duo took his own seat (looking a bit disappointed and eyeing the seat beside Rose where Quatre sat), Relena stood, smiling to all gathered in greeting, before opening the meeting with "Thank you all for coming. As you know, there have been rumors of a secret society of rebels who are dissatisfied with the peace we have attained. Hilde and Sally Po have various informants, none of which have been able to identify the force's leaders nor find substantial evidence that this group is a sizable threat. However…"

Rose's focus on Relena extends beyond her to the screen, where Dr. J's large face has reappeared. She hears Relena vaguely. "Dr. J, if you would, please continue."

"My team has been secretly working on various….delicate projects that were to be held under high levels of security at all times. However, one of our own has betrayed us. A Mr. Tokihino has disappeared, and so have my beautiful plans for…well." Dr. J coughs, looking slightly uncomfortable. "I'm afraid that knowledge is on a need-to-know basis, but I will concede that the plans were of a slightly militaristic nature."

"Ahem" Rose is rewarded with nine spans of attention. "Slightly? Forgive me Dr. J, but I have known you since before I can remember, and nothing you have ever done has been only "slightly". If this weapon is as "delicate" as you say, this may be that need-to-know basis you spoke of."

((And there's the nervous twitch. He should really get that fixed.))

"Having known me as long as you have, you might also remember I do nothing without a purpose." His point was clear: don't pry. Have faith. Trust me. ((One day that old mantra you've fed me won't save you and your secrets, Dr. J. One of these days I'll know everything.))

Her jaw hardened. His hardened likewise in response, the teacher's will battling that of the student's. Everyone else was left in the background to watch with a mixture of anxiety and entertainment.

Grudgingly, Rose's eyes cast downward, conceding temporary victory to her former teacher. A few breaths are released, and postures relaxed as Dr. J returns to his briefing.

"As far as our informants can tell us, this group of dissatisfied soldiers calls themselves Sparta."

There is an audible, albeit stifled, chuckle. And for a nice change, Rose finds all eyes are on Duo.

"Ahem….sorry." His grin is sheepish.

"What are their motives? What are they trying to achieve?" Hilde's voice commands the attention now, her tone authoritative. ((How sweet. She's saving poor Duo from embarrassment. As if she weren't the one to have supplied the answers to these questions herself.)) Rose had heard plenty about this woman whose reputation had preceded her. She was a former member of OZ, a present member of the alliance, a soldier that had worked to earn the respect and connections that she now held. ((And if gossip among certain individuals serves me right, she and duo have been courting on the sly.)) Not that she had any doubt Duo's advances would subside; it merely went to show that his affections were of a mischievous nature rather than a serious one.

Dr. J's sigh is heavy. "Until recently we had been unable to discover much about them, and so we did not take seriously the threat that they posed to the peace between the people of outer space and the citizens of earth. We assumed our lack of information meant that they were unorganized and small in membership. But this theft bodes ill. To have such connections that one of my own would turn against me is without a doubt a sign of power." Dr. J's voice becomes harsh with emotion, "Worse, an organization that is able to keep itself hidden during the time of its growth infers training and finances rivaling that of my own. There's trouble brewing, and I want those blueprints back before they can be used to end our hard earned peace!"

Glancing discreetly around, Rose knew she was not alone in her distress. If Dr. J was worried enough to become angry…

"You must find my missing coworker Dr. Tokihino. My student, Miss Tsukino has all the information that I am able to provide. Each of you has a place in this…" here he pauses, a smile temporarily replacing his ill mood, "…Even if some of you may prefer a different role, I trust you will not disappoint me." His eyes meet Rose's squarely, before echoing the look to the Pilot across from her. She notices Heero's eyes crease, his body tense, and his jaw harden. This time, however, Dr. J does not bother to meet the challenge. "Oh, and boys, make sure to contact my colleagues, your former teachers. They may have additional information for each of you. You know how we mad men have our secrets and our favorites." He smiles fatherly at Rose, and she can't help letting a small smile tug at the corner of her mouth. "Which is why I will be expecting your call tomorrow morning for some additional briefing before you're set upon my traitorous coworker." This is for Rose and Heero, as they well know, the others having already begun to talk amongst themselves for a moment, awaiting the end of the meeting.

Relena stands, the screen now black, her face and voice serious. She is still young, but her presence here takes on more authority than she had at the restaurant.

((Perhaps she is not so silly after all…)) The concession of respect has Serena scowling inwardly.

"In answer to Hilde's question, this organization called Sparta has expressed a growing resentment toward earth. We know that their members are primarily colonial citizens, or supporters of colony lobbyists. Their dissatisfaction has been expressed mostly over the issues of trade. The colonies are become more self-sufficient, but it is undeniable that Earth has the majority of all natural resources."

((Makes sense. Without the planet, the big metal bio domes would never have gotten there in the first place.))

"Miss Tsukino." Rose jerks, her thoughts disrupted. She meets Relena's strong gaze with her own, rebuking herself for having been caught off guard. "Yes, your highness?"

"Do you have the information Dr. J mentioned?"

"Yes. I've made arrangements with Mr. Hidel to make copies of the data."

"Good" Relena's nod makes Rose feel like an underling. Definitely not something she's accustomed to (with the exception of Dr. J). Relena's gaze travels the length of the table, acknowledging each of them. "Once again I am counting on the alliance to help me in this cause…Thank you." Her nod is like a noble bow. In this, she is no longer a woman; she is a monarch granting her blessing to honor them.

In the wake of her graceful exit, as the others disperse, Rose finds herself with an odd taste in her mouth. Envy?

((Nah…)) Rose takes in the sight of the others, talking and filing out. As she herself exits, she spots Heero and Relena in a corner of darkness talking, and tastes again the odd sensation. ((…It couldn't be…I'm just not used to being wrong in my judgments of character…that's all…)) The uncertainty she feels is unwelcome, and immediately the thoughts are banished.

Her eyes lock on that of her salvation. Rose is shed like a skin, Serena emerging with a sly grin.

"…We'll contact our sources and meet again tomorrow afternoon. In the meantime, I say we get to know our newest member."

"…I don't think now is a good time…"

Behind her, Duo brakes off his conversation with Quatre at the sound of Serena's pleased, albeit overdramatic, sigh. Neither pilot can stifle a smile as they watch her once again take up her many shopping bags, watching her eyes rove them lovingly. When she starts off toward the exit, Duo shrugs, not the least put out by the delay in his fun. After all, he reasons while glancing over toward Wufei, life was full of opportunities for fun.

My writing style has definitely changed…


	9. All work and no play

All work and no play…

**All work and no play…**

Her sigh joins the spring wind which flows in and out of the trees, giving life to a rain of leaves and flower petals. The cherry blossom trees are in full bloom, and Serena finds herself covered in white, a small smile forming despite her anxiety.

The call had not gone well.

"You're hiding something." The statement had held a certainty that had made Serena's heart flutter.

"What?! Reeeeeiiiiiii," she had wined, "Why in the world would you think I of all people would be hiding something?? All I need is for you to take care of Luna for a couple weeks. Can't a girl go on vacay?!" It had been less than a year since the end of the war and the finding of her senshi. This would be her first real mission since, so there was the off chance Rei would not make the connection between her current plans to disappear and the sporadic days of the past months when she had been conveniently unable to hang out.

She sighs. ((As if…))

"Usagi! I don't know what you're hiding, but you know I'll find out sooner or later. You've been disappearing randomly ever since we found each other again, and it's not right." Rei's annoyed tone had suddenly gone soft, "You know we love you…right?"

The memory alone causes a wince, a fresh bleeding of the heart.

Secrets….If secrets could kill…

"Of course I know that…you're my friends, my family, my senshi…I would never want to hurt any of you…" Glancing at where Luna slept peacefully on the window sill, it had taken all her will not to blurt out everything. For now, until she could safely predict how her two lives could be blended, they mustn't know.

"…Then tell me what's going on…"

((Deep breaths…))

"…….Nothing." Somehow she could see in her mind's eye Rei's crestfallen expression, "I'm just taking off for a bit. My boss just happens to have been impressed by how hard I've been working lately, so I've earned some down time. You know what they say! All work and no play…"

"...Usa….you're a pizza delivery girl. You drive a moped for crying out loud!"

((Oh yeah…ooops!!))

"…..HAHAHAHA!! O Rei! You're so funny!"

"…eh?...What I sa-"

"Uh oh! Lookatthetime,Ishouldreallybegoing,soI'lltalktoyoulater,okbye!!"

Not the best way to cover up a girl's secret life as a trained assassin under a crazy scientist trying to find an excuse to go away and steal back some massively important blueprints and therefore save the world.

But…

Luna would spend the night with Rei tonight, Serena would move into her new room in the hangar, and tomorrow she would begin her mission.

Her secret was safe.

For now…


	10. The Awakening

A/n: I don't remember much about the final episode, but since that was the day she remembered, I've got to do the best I can.

By the way, I have a reason for giving her the alternate name, Rose, at certain times (it signified something). It's going to be a tiny bit different, but it should hopefully eventually solve the problem that comes with mixing Sailor Moon with just about anything (at least, when trying to pair Serena with someone).

You know…because of Darien?

**The Awakening**

Although Serena had only a mile of trail to walk, the night was becoming heavy and she began to wonder if perhaps it were time to head back. The park bench was becoming uncomfortably cold in accordance with the night air. She rubs a flower petal between her fingers, willing herself to get up, if only to rid herself of her present thoughts.

But…

((On nights like these, with the planets so clear they seem within reach, I can't help but wonder…))

Her heart beat quickens.

…Where was he?...

"Darien…" her whisper is constricted, her eyes shut tight to hold back the tears. She was afraid for him, and it was choking her.

……

She hadn't remembered him or the others on her own. No, unlike the other sailor scouts, she had had help.

She sits back, gripping a small gold locket, eyes closed, letting the memory take her…

From beneath the lowered cap of her OZ uniform, Rose watches the last battle raging. Her hands twitch, itching for a fight, but she restrains herself. The Gundam pilots would have to win this one without her. She was only here to observe…

…And maybe mess around with a few of the mechanics of Treize's lovely little ship.

The automatic door opens, and she enters despite the confused looks of the many uniformed soldiers. She ignores them, walking instead toward the main hanger.

((Keep your eye on the prize…))

Stepping through this next door, she lets a satisfied smile form. Weapons. So many glorious weapons, and all lying around where just about anyone can pick them up. Not that they'd be able to without the notice of everyone here.

But…

Her smile becomes a grin.

((It's like my favorite video game.))

Two seconds later, she launches her newly held bazooka toward the farthest mecha.

That should keep them busy…

The distraction works like magic. Chaos breaks loose, some grabbing their guns to shoot her, the source of destruction, while most are in panic and confusion over who in their right mind would launch a missile in such close quarters.

After one last missile launch (you know…for the fun of it), she vaults over a counter, swipes the machine guns atop it, and lets rip at her closest pursuers. A few well aimed shots at a few of the light sources makes for great shadows within which to make her way, darting here and there as a ghost in the darkness.

A few well aimed kicks and the poor suckers guarding a nearby mecha go down.

((It's not my beautiful Gardenia, but it'll have to do.))

Afar off, she hears the cry of a man in charge as he points out the target for his confused soldiers to shoot at. Too bad for them. She was already half way in the cockpit by the time the rest of them knew what was happening.

She aims, she shoots, and…

((Score!))

Her last bullet activates the launching mechanism for her mecha.

((Oh yeah. I'm good.))

The sight that meets her when she finally emerges into the great vastness of space is enough to put the awe in her eyes.

And she had thought it incredible while inside…

((…Can't be seen, can't be noticed…))

The mantra is like a broken recording in her head, her instincts drawing her toward a remote corner of the battlefield.

She was merely here to observe…

…………..

Well…that was before Heero had the bright idea to plummet toward earth in order to combat a gigantic ball of destruction.

Rose's body begins to quiver, to sweat, and she feels something is happening beyond her control. She knew the signs. She had often been told she had a hero complex, a need to save people, a need to protect all innocents.

But this…

No…This was something far more potent…

Light…

Light was spilling out of the locket around her neck!

"What…What…What's happening!!"

……………………………………………………………………

Darkness, silence, nothingness.

A tear drop glow.

Serena's vision blurs. When it clears again, the tear drop glow has grown. In it is the vision of a woman all in white, her hair of ebony waves wrapping to and fro around her. When they open, her eyes are blue as pristine waters with a shine like crystals. Her red full lips move, and a voice like song finds its way through the darkness, filling Serena with the whole of meaning.

"I'm sorry."

The words are remorse and sorrow and guilt and understanding empathy.

"Do not stray."

Heero had his destiny, just as she had hers. She couldn't save him.

"Seek, love, find."

Journey. Experience. Connections…

Human Connections.

"Remember!"

She remembered everything. Darien, Luna, Rei, Ami, Lita, Mina, Artemis, Rini.

Everything…

The sheer hand grazes her tear streaked cheeks.

There is a love in those eyes that is so familiar…

"Two spirits, One heart"

"Serena?"

"WHAAAA!!"

The sudden intrusion has her jumping impossibly high. The landing on her butt is a pure Usagi move, but the two guns steadily aimed at Quatre's head are entirely thanks to the instincts of her pilot self, Rose.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you. Here, let me help you." His smile is kind.

Serena reaches up to allow a firm hand to grasp hers. His hands are soft, a match for his facial features. He lifts her from the dirt as if she weighed no more than a child.

The blue of his eyes returns her briefly to the previous memory and she shivers.

"Miss Tsukino, please, allow me to offer my jacket." He sheds his suit jacket. Numbly she makes no move as he wraps it about her shoulders, his smile shifting into a concerned frown.

Darien…

After the awakening, she had known things without understanding how. She could only assume the strangely familiar spirit had somehow given her the knowledge. How else could she fear for Darien without knowing why? She knew….

That's all…she just knew…

"Are you sure you're alright, Miss Tsukino?" Serena came back to herself, guilt worming its way into her heart at the sight of a fidgeting Quatre. He obviously feared he had offended her.

"Serena." Her voice is soft.

"What?" Confusion.

"You had it right the first time."

"…oh…" His smile is sheepish, and she can't help giving up a small chuckle.

"Well…" Quatre glances behind him toward the path out of the park, "would you like some company? I won't be here in the morning, so I wanted to meet you while I had the chance. …Unless you want to be alone, of course."

Serena studies him unabashedly, and to his credit, his gaze does not waver. Not weak…just…soft. Strong, but soft. And kind. His were the eyes a girl could bare her soul to and find the empathy she desires. She smiles, seeing in him a kindred spirit.

((At least, he would have been had things turned out differently.)) Her eyes are sad at a sudden realization. ((I'm afraid….I'm afraid of becoming…hard….))

He is waiting. She forces a smile.

"No… company sounds like a wonderful idea. Thank you." His answering smile is tender, and looking into those eyes, she finds exactly what she had predicted would be there. Understanding. Comfort. Kindness.

And for the first time in a long while, Rose welcomes a helping hand on the small of her back, guiding her protectively onto the path.


	11. A Word of Advice

A/n: Because I've come to realize I may want to explore the character's views on things such as religion, I just wanted to point out that because each of the characters have their own backgrounds and motivations, I will not necessarily reflect my own vi

A/n: Because I've come to realize I may want to explore the character's views on things such as religion, I just wanted to point out that because each of the characters have their own backgrounds and motivations, they will not necessarily reflect my own views on the subject. As far as religion goes, the argument for God rather than against, although neither can be proven, makes way more sense, especially when you take the First Principles (self-evident truths of philosophy) into consideration. Beyond that, I'm a Christian, but I haven't yet worked out a good way of expressing why. There's evidence, but it's never going to be enough to prove anything. The bible kind of sets it up so that it has to be by faith, so if someone doesn't want to believe, they can. But—and I don't know if this even really counts as even part of an explanation—I do know that when my grandfather died (he was as close as a person can come to unconditional love, even though he was far from being a saint), I was so mad that I didn't want to believe anymore. I had a big issue with the evil of the world, and why God let it continue. But even though I'm still having a problem with that, when the anger died down I came to realize that just because I didn't want to believe didn't mean He didn't exist, and it didn't mean I didn't still believe in Him. So I could either just stay in denial of what I already truly believed to be true, or I could accept that I was angry and just didn't understand something about the world. Saying, "I can't hear you" to your parents doesn't mean that you actually can't hear them. So that's basically where I'm at now, frustrated but still undeniably a believer in God/Jesus.

**A Word of Advice**

If anyone had the gift of compassion, it was Quatre. Not that Serena necessarily believed in that sort of thing. She'd been reborn way too many times to believe in the kind of afterlife the Christians believed in. But if there were such a thing as spiritual gifts… Well…

Quatre had this one in abundance.

"I'm sorry. In our line of work I know how difficult making close friends can be. It must be very hard for you…"

She'd told him nearly everything... Everything!! ((I must be out of my freaking mind! He hypnotized me! With those freaky, deep…gosh darn beautiful blue eyes!!))

"I can't complain." Serena's sigh is a wavering mist in the cold. "It can't be helped."

His arm around her tightens briefly in a companionable hug. "Don't worry; I'm sure everything will be fine. They'll understand your dilemma when the time comes. You're just trying to protect them." He grins, "You should bring them to the hanger when they find out. They'll be so caught up in all the excitement, I'm sure they'll forget all about being angry with you. They'll probably be so excited about being friends with a Gundam Pilot, you might even get a little hero worship."

…Ok…not everything exactly.

She gives a small nervous laugh. They were coming up on the small building that served as HQ. It wasn't meant to look very important. After all, to the general populace it was merely a small political office which held no real use for the public outside of governmental matters.

"I would say 'Home sweet home', but I don't actually live here like some of the others do." He shrugs at her cocked head and quizzical expression, "I have the Winterfeller Corporation to manage. I finally have a voice in their affairs now that my father is gone." He lets out his breath in a small sigh. "You aren't the only one caught between two lives…"

"They don't know?" Her voice is incredulous.

"Oh no, they have at least an idea that I'm working with the alliance as more than a representative of the company, but the position as sole heir of a multi-billion dollar corporation and that of a Gundam Pilot hold such incredible responsibilities that at times…" His pause is heavy, and for a moment his soft, youthful features seem weary. "…At times I don't know how I'll ever fulfill them all. …I worry I'll eventually let them all down…"

They had stopped outside the building's obscure side-door. He was confiding in her, and she could not have felt more honored. Despite her training and her instincts, when his blue-eyed gaze meets hers, she feels a pull on her heart. She was going to come to care about these young men. And she didn't need some spirit woman's secret knowledge to tell her so. And though somewhere inside her a voice raged that such attachments would be her downfall, she relished the warmth of caring.

She wasn't, after all, the perfect soldier.

"I have a favor to ask." His eyes search her face. For what, she hadn't the slightest clue.

"What is it?" Never agree before knowing the terms.

"…..Don't judge Heero too harshly."

The request takes her by surprise. ((…Can he read minds?...'cause that's one freaky coincidental change of topic…))

"Why?" Her voice is pitched much too high for her liking.

The expression is unreadable, more like a hardened, poker-faced pilot than the softy she'd been talking with this entire time.

"….I….just…well.." A frustrated sigh and he barges on, self-restraint shown in the lack of fidgeting, "I once read a book called Pride and Prejudice. It belonged to one of my sisters who often read it to me as a child. It's quite ancient, so I don't suspect you've heard of it, but….."

His words are firm. "Do not be blinded by pride and prejudice. There are two sides to every story. Remember that…"

He holds her eyes for a long moment. When he turns away, the spell is broken, leaving Serena deep in thought. She remembers only movement and a vague vision of Quatre holding the door for her before suddenly she is in her room.

His words were still thrumming in her head, and she wanted to question him more about them. Why had he specifically championed Heero? ((I mean, come on, as if I'll get on any better with Wufei!)) In fact, she had known that was going to be an interesting acquaintance from the very start. So, why specifically Heero? She turns around, her mouth open, the words on her tongue.

…But he was gone…

((Go figure…))

A/n: Ok I don't remember much except that Quatre was the heir of the Winterfeller Corporation. Does anyone know what they did? I assume it was weapons oriented…

Also, just curious, should I have left the last sarcastic thought out, and just ended it with him disappearing?


	12. Something Wrong

The gold locket in her in hands swings back in forth in front of her eyes

A/n: Sorry it's taking so long to get on with the story line. I was trying to create opportunities to form relationships and explain background.

I know this is short again, but it allows for quick updates that way.

**Something Wrong**

The gold locket in her hands swings back and forth in front of her eyes. It should look ancient, she muses, considering how many lifetimes it had traversed, finding her with each rebirth. It always took the shape of a heart. It was smaller in this life, easier to hide beneath her clothes. Inside, she would find no millennium crystal. That relic had been for an age long past. But the locket remained.

Why??

It was a mystery she had never tried to solve.

At present, sitting on her bed, she opens it to a familiar picture of a dark haired man smiling. Darien…

"Knock Knock!"

She grins wryly, tucking the charm beneath her black tank. Unable to resist, she responds.

"Who's there?"

The door peeks open, revealing a very cheerful looking Duo. "Mr. Lovin," he answers with an overdramatically husky voice.

((Oh my…)) She was almost afraid to finish with "Mr. Lovin…who…"

With good reason. Duo slides onto the bed beside her, all smooth and silk as his arm finds its place around her shoulders. He gazes into her eyes "longingly" and replies in that same voice, "Mr. Lovin You!"

The drama is ruined by her laugh. "Please don't tell me this kind of thing actually works on Hilde."

"You kidding?" He pulls back as if offended, a hand to his heart. "I'll have you know she has never once complained." He gets up, his chin lifted as if snubbing her, and she finds she cannot stop grinning at his continued dramatics. He turns to her again at the door. "Breakfast is ready, by the way…should you dare to risk being in the presence of our visitor, Miss Dorothy." His voice drops to a whisper. "I think she's a loony, but don't tell Quatre that. I think he fancies her." After an unnecessary glance over his shoulder, he continues, "I think he has a thing for girls who try to kill him." He nods as if to reassure her of his honesty, slips a pair of "I'm too sexy for my shirt" sunglasses on, and retreats with a look that spoke plainly, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

What was wrong with him?...

The food on his plate is left untouched. He was much too unsettled to eat.

Something…was very very wrong with him…

He removes himself from the table as Duo returns. He was wearing those ridiculous sun glasses again…

With no real desire to comment, Heero ignores him. He walks to the nearest window and glares out into the sunshine, lost in thought. Duo, without a speck of guilt, sits down in the seat vacated by Heero and begins to eat the abandoned plate of food. Dorothy, seeing this, releases a small puff of hair, her version of silent laughter, and sits two seats down the table. They would be expecting the others any sec—

"DUO!!"

Duo jumps. "Well that was fast…" He shifts his glasses higher atop his bangs, and stares at the door expectantly. From his place at the window, arms crossed, Heero could detect absolute glee at a prank well pulled, despite the fact that only a small smile was tugging at the corner of Duo's lips.

"You vile demon I'LL KILL YOU!!" Wufei bursts in through the door, face scarlet, a particularly clear vein near his left temple bulging. He held an ornate dagger in his right hand. This was evident to everyone in the room, because it was raised high, the blade down, a silent threat like an aura emanating from the hand that held it. There was shaving cream dripping from the end….

If Heero had been allowed to develop a sense of humor, he might have laughed. But he hadn't, and he didn't.

….But then…what was that strange emotion he felt building near his heart?...

There was DEFINITELY something wrong with him…

"HOW COULD YOU USE MY PRICELESS DAO TO SHAVE YOUR UGLY BAKA-BRAINED EXCUSE OF A FACE!!" Wufei was breathing rather heavy now, death in his eyes. Duo, however, couldn't have seen this, because his head was down, his bangs leaving his eyes in shadow.

But his shoulders were shaking, and they all knew what that meant. Wufei gawks. Duo was laughing. LAUGHING!! Wufei didn't need much more of an excuse. The braided haired one must die!

"What on earth is going on in here?!"

For a small moment, Heero feels his breath catch, his heart skip a beat, and as if carried by a will of their own, his prussian blue eyes raise to lock with eyes the color of his own. Her initial expression of confusion weakens for that small moment, another, completely different expression rising up in response to….he wasn't sure… Again he felt the feeling of disconnection, as if his heart were not his own. This heart which reacted so strongly for so little a reason. The echoed thought which had haunted him since yesterday continued…

…Yep…Something was utterly and completely wrong with him…

A/n: Thank you to all the wonderful people who have been reviewing. Your suggestions are definitely welcome. If the length (or lack thereof) is ruining it, and you don't mind waiting a few days between updates, just let me know, ok?


	13. Friendly Insanity

Was it just her or was something about him…

A/n: Ok I just found out Quatre's last name is Winner not winter lol. Sorry! Also, for anyone who read my last chapter before I changed it, I put Catherine down instead of Dorothy by mistake.

By the way, If I'm taking the story too fast, just let me know.

**Friendly Insanity**

Was it just her or was something about him…

…different…

He was still the silent figure in the background. Still that coolly obstinate young man from their first meeting (not to mention psychotically suicidal in her opinion). Still the dispassionate hotty she'd dined with just yesterday afternoon.

…But something was definitely different…

Serena forces her eyes from a gaze eerily much more familiar than a mere day would account for, before taking in the unusual scene before her. ((Well…I knew my first meeting with Wufei would be interesting, but this is ridiculous.)) Wufei takes a deep breath, and Serena wonders what his next outburst of threats will be.

"…..YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Wufei lunges with cat-like agility. But Duo, Serena recalls now, is no helpless boy. He pushes from the table, topples backwards feet over head, and rises into a fighting stance. He was smirking, and it wasn't helping the situation at all. Wufei, having landed on the table in a crouched position, lunges again, slashing and hacking in a series of fighting forms Serena could only guess were Chinese in origin. If she were not concerned for his mental health, she might have been impressed. It was quite the show they were putting on.

((Pft! And Duo said Dorothy was a loony??)) Then again, Dorothy was just sitting there, eating and watching as if these attempts by Wufei on Duo's life were a TV special. As was Heero. …As was she…

((Why do I get the feeling this happens on a regular basis?...))

A touch at her shoulder startles her. Annoyance bristles beneath her chest. She was getting taken by surprise a lot lately…

"You may want to move from the door." The voice was deep and solemn. Out of the corner of her eye she sees brown hair, long bangs concealing one of his green eyes. She nods, and together, Trowa and Serena slip quietly toward the stove on the far side of the rectangular room's shorter wall.

As Trowa had obviously predicted, Duo's next move is an escape attempt. Wufei slashes down crossing right to left, spinning low with a back kick to take out Duo's legs beneath him. Duo dodges with a back-flip toward the entry way, throws a chair at Wufei to slow him down, laughs delight, and flees.

"Save me the left-overs!!" He calls back over his shoulder.

"AAAAHH!! You dishonorable long haired woman!! You wont have a stomach to keep it in when I get my hands on you!!" Wufei dashes out behind Duo in hot pursuit.

Serena can't help but chuckle, hearing in the background "Hey! Low blow! I am not dishonorable!" Looking around, she can't hold back a sense of incredulousness. It was as if nothing had happened. Heero was still at the window, Dorothy was nearly done eating, and Trowa had begun to fill a plate of eggs and bacon. She shakes her head. ((And I thought _my_ friends and I were strange…)) She moves toward the stack of plates, intent on breakfast.

Thoughts of her friends had her troubled. She knew them well enough to know they wouldn't be at home minding their own business. Oh no, far from it. They would be together. Scheming. With little red horns and everything. It was inevitable that eventually they would come snooping. And it wasn't like they didn't already have an idea of where to look…

If only Ami weren't so well read….

She sighs as she takes a seat beside Trowa, facing Dorothy. Yep, it was only a matter of time before they were hot on the trail of the Alliance. Very few knew where this place was, but plenty of people knew where to find Relena at any given time. She was in the public eye far too much for any real privacy to remain. Except for the bathroom, of course…but that just wasn't going to help.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Dorothy's voice made Serena think of dark mermaids, the kind as a child she'd once seen in a very old Peter Pan film. Which was odd, because in her memory of the movie, the mermaids hadn't talked….they'd just hissed once and looked all mysteriously evil.

Letting the odd memory go, Serena shrugs in a non-committed manor.

"hmmm…" Dorothy, now finished with her breakfast, places both hands delicately beneath her chin, thoughtful. Those eyes were kind of unnerving…she wished Dorothy would stop looking at her like that, as if there were some devious secret and she was the punch line.

"Ahem" Serena coughs nervously. "….hey Heero?" He doesn't flinch, doesn't even stop looking out the window. There was no indication that he had even heard.

The annoyance that had taken seed earlier grows roots and sprouts. She hadn't been near him for much longer than 10 minutes and already she felt like kicking him. Regardless, she continues, "Perhaps we should head over to the conference room to check in with Dr. J…"

No response…

The annoyance blossoms into full fledged anger. What was his problem?! She pushes away from the table and stands, hands on hips in her signature pose, head held high. "Excuse me, do you have some kind of hearing impairment or are you just determined to tick me off!?"

…………..

"Hm…."

She was going to kill him.

Her plate flies through the air like a saucer, aimed perfectly at his neck. He dodges, of course, pulling his head back from the window as he does so. Nothing strange there.

But the fact that the plate's path of flight curved so as to return to its owner…

…Oh, and the glowing…

Yeah. That was a little weird.

Serena's mouth drops in disbelief, even as her hand comes up to catch the piece of dinner ware. All three pairs of eyes were turned her way, studying her dangerously close, obviously trying to make sense of what had just happened.

She was toast. She truly hadn't meant to do it!! It wasn't her fault she had abilities that sprang up every once in while whether she expected it or not! …Ok so she had lost her temper… But still!!

(( Ooohhhh crap…))

The last person she had expected to play the role of savior was her previous victim…

In three strides he was within reach. His firm hand grasps her arm, pulling her forward, maneuvering her in front of him and out the door. She couldn't believe she was being hustled by a guy only an inch taller than her, with muscles that had only filled out in the last year. But then again, she reasons, it wasn't as if she could complain. After all, he had just rushed her out of a very dangerous situation, and was now leading her down a hall toward…

Wait… Where were they going??

The hall they were currently walking through was deserted and dark. …As was the small room he jerks her into halfway between. Somewhere in her currently sluggish mind, she hears herself chuckle. She felt like a dame in one of those cheesy soaps, rushing down the hall to seek a private room for her and her lover…

Wait…. What was she thinking??

When he shoves her against the wall, she actually feels a rising alarm pierce through her shock-paralyzed mind. And weirdly enough, it wasn't necessarily fear for her life that had her eyes all wide and her fists clenched with apprehension, despite the fact that two very strong arms held her captive against the building's wall and a wall of an entirely different sort. His eyes were hard, glittering dangerously. His mouth was clenched firmly, his muscles tight as springs, ready…

Ready for what?...

The moment stretches on, the deafening silence creating a tension like taught string. If he didn't say something soon, she felt for sure she would burst…

His stony expression changes. Confusion washes across his face as his very very blue eyes bore into her own. What was he looking for? It wasn't as if he could possibly know her secrets just by looking into her eyes. She waits a moment longer, confusion of her own echoing up. His expression was changing again. She stares, trying so very hard to read him. What could he possibly be thinking?

………((Uh oh))……..

Suddenly she had a very good idea what would be coming next…

((Oh…..my……..go-!!))

The thought was never completed. That was because he had killed off every other thought except that of his lips on hers. Her mind was numb. Her body…was definitely NOT numb…

There hadn't even been a shift of position. She'd had only a moment of warning before he'd descended, a hungry look in his eyes. The situation was so surreal, that initially Serena finds she cannot fight it. In fact…she was enjoying it immensely…

Wait…WHAT??

Heero jerks back, eyes wide as if startled. Their heavy breaths mingle, both staring amazed, each equally freaked out. When both gazes drop, each eyeing the invitingly parted lips of the other, they knew…

…Something in the world was not as it should be…


	14. Complications

First he had wanted only to forget her presence

A/n: Ok, you may or may not figure out what I'm trying to do after this chapter, but there's a BIG hint here. Sorry it isn't very long.

Also, I wanted to make a few corrections. I was looking at a timeline for the show, and I really did forget a ton. The alliance was the bad guy, and it was the preventers that were good. Also, it was just the Winner Corp and then the Romefeller Corp. So, I might just work with it by saying they merged after the war to form the Winnerfeller Corp. Just an idea, I guess. And I'm just not changing the alliance part. I like the name better anyway

**Complications**

First he had wanted only to forget her presence.

Then he had felt some semblance of delight in annoying her.

The chivalrous need to save her from a deservedly suspicious audience JUST because her eyes had pleaded for a savior was especially out of character for him.

But this?….

This was, pure and simple, just not him…

Unfortunately, Padora's box had already been opened. He knew without a doubt that the compulsion had been a mistake. But the after-effects were taking its toll. He was shaking with a need he hadn't realized he'd even possessed. He wanted….NEEDED to kiss her again. And in an instance, he was drowning once again in emotions he'd never been allowed to have.

But he wasn't called the perfect soldier for nothing.

Already his training was taking over. He felt his mind regaining control, alarms sounding in his head, warning him of grave danger. She was a danger. Instincts long held dormant are fought, trapped, and locked away once more. This wasn't right. He had to stop.

With a gasp, he pulls away, turning to face the empty room. He found he couldn't look at her, whether from shame or confusion or the sheer terror of losing control again. He was shocked to find his heart beating wildly, his breath coming in shudders. This wouldn't do. He was Heero Yui for crying out loud.

In the moments while he struggles for total control, his mind snags on a peculiar thought.

….Unfortunately, it slipped his mind at the sound of Serena's husky, distraught whisper.

"….What….the….hell?!..." If there were ever a moment for cursing, this was it. "What just happened?"

When Heero felt assured enough of his control, he turned. Despite the dark shadows of the room, he could detect her freaked out wide eyes, vulnerable parted lips, and her sudden need to lean heavily against the wall.

There was nothing he could say, however, to excuse his behavior. He couldn't even explain it to himself. What was he to do except take the only option left to him?

She didn't try to stop him. She let him go, let him walk right past her and through the door. Though her mind had not quite recovered, she was aware enough to understand they both needed time to sort out what had just occurred. She groans, letting her head fall back to bang against the wall in frustration. She'd just come to realize that her life had acquired yet another complication.

She takes a moment to consider her options. She needed time to think. Trowa and Dorothy would have plenty of questions, she was sure. Heaven only knew how they were going to react or who they might tell. Dealing with them would be her second priority. She would deal with the other issues, such as her friends, later. Heero and this freak show would be above all. How she was going to be able to sit through a conference with Dr. J in what would undeniably be the awkward company of Heero Yui WITHOUT the psycho albeit perceptive old man sensing something amiss, she had absolutely NO idea.

((If there is a God, he has one twisted sense of humor…))

She grumbles mentally all the way down the hall, determined to retreat undetected to her favorite spot in the park, if only for an hour or two. Dr. J would wonder at their late call, but there was no way she was doing it now without time to regroup. No, she decides, he would just have to get over it…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

At her passing, Heero steps out of the darkness of an adjacent room, watching her retreat with a mixture of distress and relief. The fact that everything was happening so fast was not what had him stumped. It was the nature of the events.

His specialty lay in fighting and killing, not love and romance.

Relena's affections had been unsettling enough as it were. And just as he'd decided with her, he had no intentions of every traveling down that road. Ever.

The problem was…

…someone kept pressing the override button…

He would need to do some investigating. By tonight, he would know everything there was to know about Serena Tsukino, aka Rose Gundam Pilot of the Gardenia. It wasn't until she had entered his life that he'd felt the slow but unmistakable changes overtaking him. She was the cause; he was sure of it. He just needed to find out how…

And why…

…Why in all the galaxy did he feel the urge to call her 'meatball head'?!...


	15. The Hunters and the Hunted

"Weeelllll, I think I should go

A/n: For those who don't know, baka means idiot.

**Hunters and the Hunted**

"Weeelllll, I think I should go."

"Noooo, I'll go. You just want to stalk out that sleezy charmer, Duo."

Mina's mouth drops as if to object…….but unable to reject a claim that was so obviously true, she merely shrugs. "So what? Can't a girl kill two birds with one stone?"

Rei rolls her eyes. "No."

"Why don't we just all go?"

"We can't all go, Amy. Groups aren't exactly covert."

"But Lita, that's just not true. In fact, the CIA is a department of Earth's government which frequently uses groups to achieve a variety of covert tasks, such as attaining information or methods of infiltration."

The four girls were sitting at a booth in Café Kohiko. It was one of their favorite haunts, a place that reminded them of their past lives in Tokyo. Their drinks having been consumed long ago, it was a testament to the café workers' fondness for the girls that they had not been hassled for having stayed so long. At present, Mina's open purse shifts as Artemis' head rises over the table and into view, having been listening while curled up in Mina's small rectangular shaped yellow bag.

"Ami has a point, girls. I'm sure each of you can find some way to contribute."

"You know, it'd be nice to see you girls working together towards a common goal," Luna pipes up, also having had to be smuggled in by purse (Rei's to be exact), "….one that isn't shopping or boys related." Luna sighs.

Although none could have guessed by her behavior, Luna was willing to admit, at least to herself, that she was immensely hurt by the off hand way Serena had ditched her. There had once been a time when Luna had acted as a kind of mentor, a friend that went with Serena and Sailor Moon alike wherever they might go.

But now…

Of all Serena's friends, Luna recognized that she should have been the first to realize something was amiss with their dear Usa. Their first meeting had been so unlike the first meeting of their past life that warning bells should have gone off. It was only after a day or two that Serena had slipped back into her old role as the Usa they had once known. Luna blamed herself for not paying better attention. Now they were all sure that Serena had been hiding something important from them all along.

For instance, where had their carefree princess developed an association with such world powers (political and militarian powers no less) as Relena Peacecraft, Heero Yui, and Duo Maxwell??

"All I know is that if anyone should get to face her first, it should be me. That baka lied to my face! She is NOT getting away with that." Rei's arms are crossed, eyes closed, facial features tense, making it obvious to the other girls that she was near bursting with righteous indignation. Anger was a common occurrence for Rei…

"If it makes you feel any better, lying over the phone doesn't count as lying to your face."

If looks could kill, Rei's red faced glare would have melted Mina like butter in a frying pan.

"So what's the plan then? We can't hunt her down and drag her back kicking and screaming if we don't know where she is. But we also don't want her knowing we're onto her or we'll never catch her red handed." Lita's hands move as she talks, an attempt at drawing the attention back to the subject at hand.

"Weeeeelllll." Mina's smug smirk once again attains the attention of all the others. She pulls out two slips of paper with triumph. "Have you ladies forgotten we have these?"

Three girls and two cats lean toward Mina, straining to see the scrawl on both slips of paper. Two names, Duo and Relena, were written next to two different numbers.

"Mina, you're a genius. An evil one, but a genius non-the-less." Rei snatches the two slips out of her hands, and pulls out her cell phone.

"Hey! Just take Relena's! Duo's mine!" Mina reaches to take back her precious opportunity for love, but is thwarted by Rei when the slips of paper transfer from the one arm to the arm farthest from Mina and sticks it up and out of reach. "This is just business. Play comes later. Focus!"

Defeated, Mina's pout is her only answer.

Less than five minutes later, Rei answers the female voice on the other end with a "Hey, Relena? Yeah, it's Rei, Serena's friend. You remember from the restaurant?" The others hear the same light voice speak in response. "Yeah. About that." Rei takes in a breath, suddenly nervous that Relena might refuse to help them. But they had to do something…

"….I have a question to ask…."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"…makes no sense. I shouldn't have been able to do it. There's no negaverse threat, so there shouldn't be a need for Sailor Moon. I'm telling you, doc, everything is going haywire, and I can't even begin to sort it all out. Tell me….tell me what I should do!!"

'Doc' just looks at her for a moment………….and then resumes chewing on his acorn…

She sits up in frustration from where she'd been lying on the park bench. But without an outlet, all she can do is sigh. The squirrel that had been eating its acorn near her feet is startled by the sudden movement, but does not flee. She didn't have a particular talent with animals, but every once in a while they seemed to flock to her, the wilder ones never coming too close but still close never-the-less.

She smiles and shakes her head. She had wanted desperately, on countless occasions, to confer like this with Luna. Of all the animal friends in the world she should have been talking to, it was Luna. But it couldn't be helped…

"I know I know. I should tell them. But I can't! I have no idea how they will react. They think I'm someone I'm not anymore. The whole social dynamic might change, and believe it or not I love driving Rei crazy…even if I do have to act the ditz to do it. I love gossiping about boys with Mina…even if I can't actually date one. I love getting lectures from Ami…even if I have to pretend I'm not interested. I love helping Lita with her cooking….even if I do have to mess things up to match expectation. I love being their carefree, gold hearted, cry baby Usagi…." She felt like crying.

Her thoughts return to her previous dilemma. "Yikes…..what am I going to tell Trowa and Dorothy?..."

"Try the truth."

………..that voice…………

((…..God?...why do you hate me?...))

She slowly turns her head. Yep. There was the owner of the voice. It was none other than the mysterious Trowa Barton, his face expressionless. He stood a little behind her, his footsteps soundless as he comes closer and joins her on the park bench.

…..awkward silence….

"ahem….." She was fighting between two instincts just now. Fight or flight? She couldn't run from the situation forever, and the opportunity had practically fallen into her lap. She would have to fight…uh….explain, rather.

If Trowa was feeling anything just now, he certainly wasn't showing it.

"…soooooooo………exactly how much of that did you hear?..."

"……a lot…."

Serena definitely felt 'green around the gills' as the saying goes. ((Buttersnipes!...great. just great…))

"…How much is al-"

"Who is Sailor Moon?" His interruption unsettles her, but his question nearly causes downright panic. He hadn't been joking about hearing a lot….

"…You wouldn't understand." She'd changed her mind. Standing, she gives him a small wave goodbye, without really looking at him.

He stands also, watching her begin back down the familiar path. There was no real need to pursue her. After all, it wasn't as if he didn't know where she lived. She couldn't run forever….


	16. Covert Operations 1

A/n:

A/n: Ok this is shorter than usual, but I wanted to get something out quickly. I was just going to go on to the next scene anyway, so I figure it doesn't matter if I just do the chapters separately.

**Covert Operations 1**

…Perhaps she could run forever…

The thought intrigued her. After all, one of her specialties was evasion. Heck, she'd even been good at that in her past life!...ok so most of it had involved a lot of running and screaming and the occasional trippage, but whatever. Chewing on her pencil, she glances at her watch.

Noon… Dr. J was going to be in a real mood, she was sure.

She had messaged Heero about half an hour ago, and still she sat waiting. Funny. He had seemed to her like one of those finicky people that, while definitely their own, still has the need to fulfill every mission perfectly. He was the perfect soldier after all. She found it very annoying that he had decided to displace his punctuality just for her.

WHAM!

For what seems the hundredth time in two days, Serena feels as if she'd nearly jumped out of her skin. The folder which the silent figure behind her had so purposefully slammed down on the table is swiftly disregarded. Instead, she swivels in her chair, resisting the urge to strangle her new partner.

"Don't you people ever make NOISE!! I swear, I'm living with a bunch of foot fairies!"

The twitch at the corner of his lips helps to alleviate some of the frustration, allowing her to swivel back around and gesture at the chair across from her, an invitation to sit.

He does, but he does not even glance at her before sliding the folder closer and beginning to sift through its contents. As he slides a few pictures and a couple pieces of paper toward her systematically, she snatches them from the table one by one, irate. His face might have held no mirth, but he was laughing at her as sure as-

"The picture in your hand is Sarah Moore. Dr. Tokihino's daughter by a once lover named Teresa Moore."

She blinks. Obviously he meant to get straight to business, and she found the tension she'd been feeling release slowly. She was also not yet ready to address the incident from earlier. Business was a blissful distraction. Her unfocused eyes now focus on the picture in front of her. It held a young brunette about their age, perhaps a year younger than Serena herself. The girl was smiling brilliantly. This happy and confident young woman did not look like the bastard daughter of an ingenious scientist…

"She attends the local university. Although no real connection between her and Dr. Tokihino was thought to exist, Dr. J's sources have discovered that he has been supporting her financially for years, since around her 10th birthday. It is believed that he hadn't actually known of her existence, and that perhaps the mother found a way to contact him. Dr. J believes that if he has continued his financial support, finding out where the money is being transferred from could be critical information."

She was glaring at him again. "…..you had the meeting without me didn't you…"

It was not really a question, and so Heero continues.

"I know we've been ordered to work together, but accomplishing our objective may not need teamwork of any kind. Should you require assistance, I'll be forced to offer it.

So….."

He stands.

"…Don't screw up…"

He stalks from the room, leaving a gawking and indignant and EXTREMELY livid Usagi in his wake…


	17. Can't Run Forever

A/n:

A/n: Please review!! Soon I should be able to really get into the plot.

**Can't Run Forever**

3 hours later and Usagi could STILL feel the heat rising to her face every time the infuriatingly arrogant idgit came to mind. Working furiously on installing a new cloaking system into the Gardenia seemed the only thing capable of calming her down just then. The light haired mechanic that had happily volunteered to assist her stood outside, relaying directions for her, and making sure she was handed the proper hardware without too much time in between. She hadn't had to move from the cockpit since she'd started, and she found herself eternally grateful.

He was talking to her again, though. Part of her was exceedingly amused by his blatant flirtation, but another part of her grumbled at the annoying distraction he was posing. She shouldn't complain, she reasons. He was doing a heck of a job. At this rate, she'd have the system functioning and ready for a test run in just under a couple hours.

But when music starts playing from her pocket, the complaints spill out in a string of unintelligible grumbling. It was her cell, and she was SO not up to deflecting accusations from her beloved, albeit annoyingly persistent, senshi.

So it was to her surprise when the voice that answered her "Hello" belonged to Relena instead.

"Serena, we have a problem…"

Serena groans, gesturing apologetically to Nick for him to take care of the equipment. He nods, smiling encouraging as she passes him. She decides to remember him for later. A good natured guy like that would be a joy to have on her team.

"Let me guess. My friends finally found you, didn't they?"

"…..Good guess." There is a sigh on Relena's end, "I've agreed to meet with them in person. I didn't want to risk talking with them about you on an unsecured line. But really, I don't know what you would have me say. You know them better than I do, and even I can see telling them nothing will just further this."

"Buttersnipes…" there was no real feeling in the exclamation, only resignation. "You're right. Where are you meeting them?"

"I haven't said as yet. I told them to await my call. What are you thinking?"

What _was_ she thinking?...she considered Quatre's musings. She hadn't really taken him seriously. First off, information pertaining to the Gundam Pilots was strictly confidential. They weren't exactly at liberty to just "tell a friend." As for Quatre's jokes on awing her friends, sure, they would be stunned by it all, but having been through as much as they all had, their finding out about her status as a Gundam Pilot wouldn't distract them for long. They were going to be angry about the secrecy. That's what she'd been dreading for all this time. If she'd told them in the beginning, things would have been different. But she hadn't, and now she would pay with their hurt and accusing stares.

But despite her wishing the contrary, she really couldn't run forever…

"With your permission, your highness…..I have an idea…."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

By late afternoon, around 5pm to be exact, four young women and their two cats stand outside a white office building, expressions varying from confusion, cynicism, interest, and boredom scrolling across their faces at different intervals. They'd been waiting near half an hour.

…..which had given everyone in the building plenty of time to find out about it.

"What is she thinking?!" Wufei's exasperated outburst causes Duo to look briefly from the window toward the obviously offended Chinese man. Blue eyed gaze glued once again on the figures of the pretty young ladies down below, he shrugs.

"No idea. I never figured it'd be likely that she'd be allowed to tell them the truth, but it looks like that's exactly what she plans on doing." It was all very interesting to Duo. His pick of young ladies was dramatically low considering all the secrecy surrounding his occupation. Hilde at least had more options than he did, if only because her job wasn't nearly as 'hush hush'. Why she'd allowed his advances, he'd never know.….especially considering their 'thing' wasn't nearly so seriously as everyone made it out to be. Which was why he took great delight in the possibility that his options were on the brink of expansion…

"This can't be allowed! This is not a clubhouse! This is an organization meant to prevent war! We can't just invite a bunch of silly teenage girls over as if we're hosting a tea party!" Wufei's anger was practically bubbling beneath his skin.

Duo doesn't even bother to stifle the chuckle.

He glances slyly to his left. "So Heero, any thoughts?"

Heero stood leaning against the wall to the immediate right of the window. He too was watching the four girls become increasingly restless. Though his expression was indiscernible, Duo at least could tell his mind was well at work, most likely analyzing the possibilities of what could be happening and what could be its effect. Heero, however, does not respond in any way, and Duo, predicting this, does not dwell any longer on his companion, only on how soon he might be able to introduce himself.

At present, they watch a figure emerge from the building's entrance and approach the young ladies. It's Relena… As the young queen motions for them to follow, the on lookers hear a hesitant "ahem" behind them. Turning from the window, they are greeted by Rhashid, much to their utter surprise. That could only mean one thing…

"I was sent to request your attendance in the conference room. Master Quatre is waiting, and I think someone's off to find Trowa. Hope you don't mind. It didn't look like you were doing anything important."

Duo blinks. Quatre was back. All the gundam pilots were being assembled… His eyes flick towards Heero. His expression had suddenly darkened. A look towards Wufei revealed much the same. They all knew what this might mean, and none of them could quite comprehend its implications. But never-the-less, they slowly follow Rhashid out and down the hall.

Things were about to get interesting….


	18. The Sailor Scouts

A/n:

A/n: I know in the second chapter it says Senora was Serena's original home, but I have no idea where I got that so I'm changing it. I wanted a name that fit more with her background as Princess Serena. But I can't call it the moon kingdom, so I had to come up with something else.

**The Sailor Scouts**

Heero, for lack of a better term, was about to have a coronary.

And not just because of what he knew was to come, sitting as they all were, waiting for the inevitable entrance of the six young women. The silence was deafening, and every man there sat tense and uncertain. But this was not the only thing on Heero's mind just now…

He hadn't had to hack a single network to find out everything there was to know about Serena Tsukino (at least, everything that had found its way into a computer, which meant a good bit of her later years were untraceable). Nope, not a single access code had been needed.

To Heero's bewilderment, Dr. J had offered and done everything for him.

So now, everything that could be known about Serena's history lay in an encoded file on Heero's laptop. He'd already looked some of it over, and he was starting to regret it…

Serena Tsukino, for lack of a better term, was an alien.

It was the only thing that made sense. Of all the people in the world that Heero had ever read about, her life was by far the strangest.

At the age of four, when her parents had still lived as rulers of a small and remote fiefdom called Lunaria and she yet led a…semi-normal existence, she had claimed unceasingly that she could talk to animals. Witnesses among the servants reported seeing the young princess surrounded most unnaturally by forest creatures. No one had ever heard the animals actually speak, but the young girl talked as if hearing answers. It unnerved the staff to an extent that her mother, Queen Serinity, had needed to have a talk with the girl about it. Afterwards, the reports were much less, but they never quite ceased.

At the age of five, her fiefdom was attacked by men that witnesses claimed used devices of war unlike anything anyone had ever seen. In fact, the few survivors left to give a report insisted the men were not truly men at all, but had been monsters. They had left nothing of the palace in tact, and no trace of the men or the royal family was ever found.

That is, until she had mysteriously emerged out of the mist one morning, and into the life of Dr. J. No joke. Poof! She was there! And that wasn't even the half of it! Such strange happenings had continued to surround her throughout her days of training, and on into her life beyond.

Her hair used to be pitch black and worn long…

But after her failure as a pilot, somewhere along her journeys throughout the days of the war her hair had become blond, and she had eventually donned that unusual hair style. This particular bit of information gave Heero pause. This change connected with a bit of information he had read early on. Studies during her days of training as a youth had suggested that Serena gave the impression of two entirely different people. Dr. J had even confessed to wondering about the state of her mind, when at certain moments she had seemed to possess a kind of personality disorder…

…Much as he himself had experienced of late…

The door to the conference room opens, interrupting each of their current thoughts. Relena enters, and without delay, walks briskly toward the head of the table. The men glance between her and the door alternately.

"Gentlemen. I called you here, because your newest attributing member would like to make official introductions. Miss Tsukino, they're all yours."

Serena had entered. Her spine was stiff, her expression firm. Yep. They all had a good idea where this was going and she knew very well what their response was going to be.

"Well…." She couldn't hide the nervous clearing of her throat. "I would like you all to know that I have decided to add to my own personal team. This would, under normal circumstances, be my own personal decision, but considering I'm enlisting from outside our allies, I need to seek your approval."

They were already gawking. They had expected to hear that her friends KNEW about them, but to JOIN THEM?? This….

"Everyone," her smile is proud and sure as four young women enter, their backs straight and confident, not a hint of awe or surprise anywhere to be found, "This is my team. The Sailor Scouts."

…This couldn't be happening…


	19. Earlier:

A/n:

**Earlier:**

Her face a clear portrayal of agitation, Rei sighs, one hand on her hip.

"They're looking at us aren't they?..."

"….Yep…" Lita likewise rolls her eyes, arms crossed. Even she had begun to get annoyed at the many stares from what seemed every single window of the unremarkable, white washed, two story building.

Ami, ever the pensive and unperturbed one, merely looks a little intrigued and confused.

"You know, I would have expected tardiness from Serena, but not from Miss Relena. I always assumed punctuality would be a necessity for a monarch…"

"O come on, guys. Take it as a compliment." Mina had been making covert poses for the past 15 minutes, ever since they'd first realized they were being watched. She was wearing her Sailor V glasses again, and a sundress meant for a super model in a summer catalog.

Before Rei could retort, they noticed the small figure of a woman walking toward them.

It was Relena.

"Hello, ladies. I'm so sorry for the wait. If you would please follow me…"

They followed. Passing hallway after hallway, they finally arrived at an elevator. It didn't take the girls long to notice there were a lot more buttons than seemed possible for what they had thought was a two story building.

A LOT more buttons….

Needless to say, when they exited on floor 12, the apprehension was palpable.

A small, delicate room lay waiting for them down yet another impossibly long corridor. It sported a three person couch, three flower patterned chairs, a small wooden coffee table between them, and various other decorations. As they sat, however, this was the last thing to be noticed. The first was the lack of windows…

"Thank you for coming, girls. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm afraid I'm in the middle of some crucial arrangements…"

"What???!!! You're leaving us here!?!" Mina interrupts looking aghast.

"…ahem… If you would please wait here, and make yourself comfortable, Miss Tsukino will be with you in a moment." She ignores the outburst, ever the informal (albeit sweet) royal. Her bow is one of respect, but it only adds to the affect. "It was a pleasure meeting you all. If you have need of anything, my attendant will be waiting just outside."

Each of the sailor scouts glance at each other in turn.

Translation? "Thanks, but there's no way I'm sticking around for your awkward little meeting. I'll let Seree handle that. See ya around, and don't snoop or my muscle will break you in half."

Their smirks go unnoticed as the monarch gracefully takes her leave.

Silence…

"….ahem…." They all look to Mina

….who looks back blankly, blinking with confusion.

"…What??"

The other four sigh in exasperation. "Privacy?" Lita hints.

…Mina stares for a few moments longer…

((In the words of Ryan Reynolds on "Just Friends"))

Light bulb!

"OH!" Mina laughs and stands. They all watch as she approaches the door, her hand pulling a small device from the bottom of her small purse. A device similar to Serena's previous lunar pen, Mina mumbles softly the words of activation. Immediately a pale blue glow flows out from the tip toward the door, covering it in mere seconds and spreading out to enfold the entire room. They would be safe from ease droppers for sure.

As she returns to her seat, the scouts begin their analysis of situation.

Ami: "We're definitely underground."

Lita: "We're definitely NOT in an ordinary office building."

Rei: "We're definitely going to ring Serena's neck."

Mina: "And most importantly, we're DEFINITELY going to snoop."

Lita: "You got that right! What is this place do you think?"

With one accord, a movement borne of long practice, all heads turn to Ami who had already begun typing away on her mini computer.

Ami: "According to the readings, we're in a 15 story building built with rooms of various sizes. Ooh, this is interesting…some of the lower levels couldn't be penetrated by my computer's sonic waves, which could only mean led and titanium are involved….in fact, my computer doesn't even recognize some of the metalloids of the last five stories. My heat wave readings weren't able to reach the lower levels either, but from what I have picked up, we're talking thousands of people." Her computer snaps shut. "This entire operation is certainly much bigger than we anticipated."

Lita and Rei exchange knowing looks.

Lita and Rei: "Gundams…"

"Knock Knock…"

A light, hesitant voice penetrates the one way shield.

All four girls stand, recognizing that voice immediately. But their anger was almost non-existent now.

Because in those last few seconds, _everything_ had begun to fall into place…

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

Mina: "…why do you guys look like you know something I don't…?"

Well ^_^ almost.


	20. Introductions

A/n: Hey! Sorry it's been a while again. I only have time to write during the summer =/ Well, let's see if I can start where I left off!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wufei's fists slam down as he stands, shaking the table, turning over his chair, and startling everyone out of their shock.

"NO! This is not some highschool club, this is a military ops organization with mission objectives and a very real danger of death. YOU," his finger jabs the air as if marking Usa's face with a scarlet letter, "will cost lives!! And I will not be apart of it!"

His face is contorted with fury. One woman was bad enough, but five!?! It was beyond distressing to see such an efficient organization be brought so low. In the silence, refusing to meet the many eyes that watch him, he marches towards the door, majestic and (as always) so righteously sure of his decision.

Relena frowns. Duo grimaces. Quatre sighs. …..and.. well….

…Lita ducks down to kick the legs right out from under him…..

Of the five scouts, only she'd moved from the heroic and familiar stances they'd each taken. Although they had decided to appear as mere mortals, their body language told a different story…….as did Lita's karate demonstration.

As many before him, his underestimation of his opponent costs him his dignity. Like a rookie he is caught off guard, loses his balance, and only barely manages to twist mid air and catch himself on his hands. In the instant that he does, he spins, pulling his legs back underneath him, rising into a fighting stance. A desire for revenge is clear in his expression, but he doesn't retaliate.

Lita straightens, tucking a stray strand of a hair back into place and resuming her hand-on-hip posture. She meets his fierce stare unflinchingly, her own anger matching his. Unconsciously, the other girls step closer to their friend, a clear warning.

With such hostility thick in the air, now all others stand. Four young men walk purposefully toward their comrade, sending a silent message themselves as three of them take their places behind him. Only one dares break the connection.

"Enough." His voice is quiet, but his eyes convey deliberate power. Stepping between Wufei and his attacker, the new recipient of Wufei's challenging glare, Heero makes it known to all that when it comes to fighting, He is the supreme authority. He is the REAL commander of this mission.

((As I'm sure he's always been)), Serena adds to herself, as she also steps forward to take her own position of authority. It was as Dr. J had been hinting since their meeting. They were two of kind, Serena and Heero. ….it was enough to scare her silly.

Heero turns to face the new force that might soon be joining them. He was also angry at this invasion, but his calculating mind saw possibilities. Their target lived in an all women's dormitory. These five could go where he could not.

"I'm telling you, I wont agree to this." Wufei is insistent, straight and stubborn, still locking eyes with Lita, neither refusing to look away….that is until Mina elbows Lita with a mumbled "Stop that, it's creeping me out."

Ignoring them, Serena and Heero are too busy evaluating each other, mentally coming to an arrangement in their own minds before speaking.

Recognizing inevitability when he sees it, Heero speaks first.

H: "They're your responsibility…"

S: "I'm well aware of that."

H: "….if they fail-"

S: "They wont."

H: "….………….." An imperceptible release of breath, and then an offered hand.

With a smile, Usa takes his hand in hers. The agreeing handshake is near awkwardly brief, both looking a little unsettled. Immediately, Heero turns his back on her, returning to his seat.

The others do not immediately join him, even after Serena also begins toward her seat. These eight find the need for their own evaluating, some of them for varying reasons. After a thorough scanning, Duo steps forward first, holding out his arm for the lovely Mina.

"Would you do me the honor, my lady?" He takes her squeal of delight, and the immediate wrapping of her arms around his as a yes, grinning as if he'd won the lottery and makes his way toward the table.

After watching them go, the rest glance back at each other, girls vs boys once again, but now much more at ease, if not a little amused.

….well, Rei just looked ticked off….as did Wufei.

"hmph. This is suicide." Lita ignores his look, fully aware of his intent to goad her into further dispute. Instead she herself starts toward the table, head held high. Rei follows, but not before poking her tongue out at Wufei as she passes, finding satisfaction in his scowl.

And with that, the remaining ice is broken; Quatre unsure but polite, Trowa also unsure but prepared, Amy following her friend's lead, and Wufie dragging his heels, mumbling the whole way, finally retake their places at the table, ready to begin negotiations on a plan involving more members of the alliance than ever before. The girls would need a briefing, and their lack of gundam training would have to be taken into account. Serena sits back, distracted, allowing each of the girls to describe their strengths and weaknesses, getting to know their new team mates. The other gundam pilots listen intently, although some grudgingly, asking as many penetrating questions as manners might allow. The only silent voices are that of the two leaders.

Under the table, two hands still tingle, both unwillingly aware of the other…


	21. Playing Nice

**Playing Nice**

"And what's that supposed to mean!?!?"

"uuhhh n-n-nothing?" Duo stammers, blushing as Rei stares him down. "I was uhh referring to your beautiful hair…?"

Rei rolls her eyes. The other girls look just as annoyed. "Next time you wave that finger by your forehead, you better be talking about yourself or are prepared to lose said finger. I KNOW this sounds a little mythological-"

A distinct cough/choke/chuckle draws her glare Quatre's way. He blushes also, mumbles an "excuse me" and looks elsewhere.

Rei growls, but Mina puts a hand on her shoulder. "So they don't believe you. No problem, guys, they'll have to eventually." She flashes that confident smile, crossing her arms lazily. "Let's just hope they won't be too distracted by our celestial beauty *flips hair* and forget to duck when we're kicking butt." She makes a punching movement and laughs. "Man, how exciting is it to finally be back in business!"

Each of the girls exchange giddy glances. That exact emotion had been growing stronger as the meeting had gone on. They were a good hour into it now, and had explained their individual abilities (such as Ami's computer, Rei's fire-reading, and Lita's martial arts). Unfortunately, it was at the moment of Rei's describing her fire-reading and their combined ability to transform into Sailor Scouts that Duo had signaled to Trowa with a circled finger by his forehead, mouthing "Coocoo" as he did so. What's worse, they hadn't even revealed the history of the Sailor Scouts, past lives, royalty, and all.

Serena sighs, knowing that although Mina was right, she was afraid of revealing the whole of it. She should have been relieved. This way, she wouldn't have had to fear explaining that flying plate to Trowa and Dorthy. …but she wasn't…the whole thing still made her anxious. In fact, she was surprised that she now felt more comfortable as Rose, the Gundam Pilot, than as Serena, the Sailor Scout….and she wasn't sure she was ready to let those two lives merge. What if one disappeared under the other? She was Serena…but she was also Rose now. She felt a growing distress, a sense of having lost her identity among the many she'd been forced to adopt. …Who was she?

Her expression clears just in time…or so she'd hoped. Lita was right beside her, the ever observant one lately, and there was a chance her friend hadn't seen. But when she glances across the table….inwardly she groans, cursing her luck, and beginning to wonder if she would ever be able to hide from those omnisciently clever eyes of his. Heero's expression is blank, but she knows he's studying her. She focuses quickly on the conversation once again.

"Look, the plan is simple." Relena had interrupted another battle of wits between Wufei and Lita. "Ms. Tokihino attends a private university on the outskirts of Colony L1, and she lives in an all-girls dorm. The….Sailor Scouts…will be given fake identities, and are to be signed up as fellow hall-mates."

"Hacking into the school's main database and registrar shouldn't be a problem, but we'll also have to attend class to keep up appearances." Ami had already opened up her mini computer, fingers dancing about on its keyboard in quick sharp movements. "There are ten of us, but she's only taken five classes. I'll assign two per class, a boy and a girl just to be fair…." She pauses uncertainly, "…should I ask for preferences?"

…..Awkward Silence….

Nobody moves. They just…well…look everywhere but at each other. It was like some bad middle school prom, the girls on one side, the boys on the other, no one willing to make the first invitation to dance.

"…ahem…well…ok then, I-"

"Ugh! Come on you guys, it's not like they have cooties. Rei and Duo, Mina and Quatre, Wufei and Lita, Ami and Trowa, Me and Heero. Done" Rose rolls her eyes. She scoots back her chair, stands, and begins to pace, that nervous anxiety becoming uncontainable. "We will try to gain her friendship and trust. You all," here she stops to face the young men, "will attempt to 'woo young fair maiden' into spilling what she might not tell us. *pacing continues* But we'll have to communicate often. We can never go after the same information in the same way twice or she'll know something's up. She doesn't have to be smart enough to make the full connection; it'll make her suspicious just the same."

Mina: "uhhh…Wha-What's her major?"

For the first time, Rose recognizes the somewhat wierded out looks she was getting from her girls. They weren't used to Rose. They were used to Serena. She just hoped it wouldn't take them too long to get accustomed to her new personality…she didn't like the way this felt…didn't like the way they were looking at her….as if they weren't quite sure if she were someone they knew…

…luckily, good ole Ami (although shy and easily embarrassed most days) seemed unfazed.

Ami: "Information Technology and Communication"

Mina and Serena blink.

Mina: "Two majors?" Ami nods.

Rose sighs. "Great. So she probably IS smart enough to figure it out if we're not careful."

Lita: "But this could be a good thing. She's an IT geek, so she'll probably store a lot of information on her computer."

Rei: "Pft. Yah, but it also means she's smart enough to protect it with whatev computer security is available."

Mina: "Come on, guys, she's a college student. No way she's that paranoid."

Trowa: "Hmph. Don't underestimate her."

The scouts turn as one, caught off guard. They had almost forgotten their male counterparts, sitting there quietly……something the gundams had probably done intentionally so as to study their new members. But now scout time was over, and the boys readily join in.

Quatre: "Her Dad still has connections with her. If he cares enough to send her money, he'll care enough to make sure she's prepared for just this sort of thing."

Duo: "And if he's in league with this Sparta group, she could be too."

Heero: "We won't know until we're in. Ami-" Ami jumps, startled to be addressed so directly by a leader figure who is 1) a boy and 2) not Serena, "I want class schedules printed out and distributed by tomorrow morning, including book lists and course descriptions. Tomorrow afternoon we'll meet again to decide who is most qualified for which classes."

Ami nods hesitantly, as if uncertain whether or not she should be taking orders from a leader not her own.

Relena: "Open house starts tomorrow evening, you will each move in the following morning for orientation as transfer students, classes will start the morning after that. Hilde has offered to create your alternate identities. She has her own duties to worry about so they may not be ready in time for the open house tomorrow morning. This means tha-"

"Trowa-" this time they all jump slightly, but at the sound of Rose's voice, "You have experience in taking on identities not your own so you'll help Hilde with ours. You too Lita. We can't afford to be ourselves for open house. I think everyone agrees that would be careless…" She purposefully catches Heero's eye as if to dare him to challenge her good sense.

He doesn't take the bait….overtly. Instead he looks to Trowa, and nods his approval….which earns him a glare from a majorly pissed off Rose. She hadn't missed the meaning between the lines, and she DID NOT NEED HIS APPROVAL. He would hear from her later…

Sensing the tension return, Relena quickly decides to convene. "Ok then…tomorrow morning you'll meet here for equipment detail and then set out." She stands, bows. "This will be my last opportunity to meet officially, as I'm scheduled for several conferences with ambassadors from the other colonies. They'll need to know what sort of threat we might be facing. I'm counting on you all. Dismissed." And with that and a nervous breath, she takes her leave.

The others stand as she does so. Duo stretches, taking his time. Trowa silently slips out close behind Relena, as does Wufei (although not before a disgusted "hmph"). Quatre, makes sure to offer a friendly and polite "Excuse me, ladies. It was very nice meeting all of you," before taking off. Heero stays seated, eyes shut, arms crossed.

It was interesting for Rose to observe, standing where she was a little apart from the others, as each of the boys seem to have their own ways, while the sailor scouts immediately had begun discussing plans with each other. ….on second thought, she wondered if perhaps that was why neither Duo nor Heero had left yet.

Lita had stood, right hand back on her hip. "So what now?"

Mina, still seated: "I say we check out those dorms first thing tonight."

Rei, now sitting/leaning on the table: "Tonight?! Mina, you do realize there's no one to let us in. I highly doubt anyone but campus patrol will be hanging around, and I don't think they'll be eager to let in some random group of teenagers."

Mina wags a finger, oh so confident: "Tsk tsk, Rei. You underestimate me! *whispers conspiratorally behind her hand* I have…people!" She grins, glancing across the table. Rei follows her gaze…..and groans, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! What's wrong with her people?" Duo was matching Mina's grin. He jumps from the seat to the table, does an overhead somersault, and lands close to Serena, facing the girls. "I'll have you know I'm one of the best lock-picks around. You girls want in *he points to himself* I'm your man!"

Mina stands, stars in her eyes. "Yes. you. are!!" She grabs hold of his arm, hero worship radiating off her like kryptonite, making Duo look distinctly uncomfortable for once. The other girls grin now, amused that Duo's playerish karma was finally catching up with him. With Mina, he'd bitten off more than he could chew.

Rei: "Alright then," she pushes off from the table haughtily, "Pick us up around 9:30. We'll go in under cover of darkness, and come home before it gets too late."

"Hey!" Serena pouts, "Giving orders is MY job remember?" Rei smiles, and the mood is one of relief. This was the Serena they were much more accustomed to. "Besides," Serena gloats, "you forgot that it would be the perfect opportunity to bug the building, so we'll need equipment. Heero?"

They all turn, having forgotten he was still there. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw the signs of annoyance in the stiffness of his lower jaw and the draw of his eyebrows. It makes her smile. "I suppose you'll be wanting to join us, being my 'partner' and all, so you can bring the tech ware."

It took a long moment, but he finally grunted.

Her smile widens. "I'll take that as a yes. Ladies? I'll see you tonight!!" And with that happy-go-lucky persona back in place, she waves and bounds off, leaving mixed feelings behind her…


	22. An

A/n: Hey guys!! Ok, just some things I wanted to address. I'm so sorry you guys for the poor writing and lack of updates. I wrote the last 2 chapters while watching tv and it was more just to put something down…..and I made the further mistake of not reading what I'd written in the past before adding on. You forget a lot in a school year, so I should have known better. I'm afraid I've gotten a little lazy. But hopefully I plan on taking more time with my next updates (I would redo it, but you guys already know what happened…..so why not get on with the story?).

I also wanted to address Becky's review, as well as say thanks (no really thanks) for taking the time to give such good criticism. I wanted to note that Usagi and Serena is actually the same name….just two different languages. Some like calling her Usagi (Japanese name), and some Serena (English name), so I just used them interchangeably. I thought that was ok just b/c some call me Kat/Kathryn and some call me Elizabeth so I'm kind of used to it (one's my middle name and the other my first. Long story lol.) But if it's jarring then just let me know which name you guys prefer, and I'll stick with that. As for calling her "Rose", that's to signify something that I'll be exploring later on to deal with the Darien thing. I never liked how most crossovers just push Darien to the side and say …idk, he died or something. He was too crucial to the Sailor Moon Universe…..and yet you have to have some way to make room for Heero.

As for the other stuff, Becky you were completely right. I reread my old stuff and realized that I totally copped out by doing script format. It can be useful at times, but not the way I used it. The whole thing felt rushed. But like I said, I hope to take more care with the next chapters. If you guys have any other good suggestions, don't hesitate to let me know ^_^


	23. StealthIs Really Not Our Thing

**A/n: **Once again, just to let you know, Usagi is Serena's Japanese name. It means "bunny" and in my story, in recognition of the double heritage of the characters, I like to go back and forth. Usa is short for Usagi, and usually I have her called that as a pet name of sorts.

Wow…this has turned into the longest chapter I've ever done…and it's probably the best as far as writing goes, even though there's not as much humor as I would have liked. I think I'll try for more banter next chapter…

Also, I'm trying to stick with one tense, but I find I sometimes switch to past tense when a character is thinking about something. I'm still trying to figure out why that feels natural to me. I'm a work in progress ^_^ lol

**Stealth...Is really not our thing.**

The Sole male dorm, Woodly, cast an advantageous shadow over Arnold—the chosen all-girls dorm of the evening—where two females stood arguing under a central second story balcony. The building lay east of the main campus, and as a third young woman peeks around the corner closest to the east wing, the bickering subsides for a moment at the beckoning wave of her hand. Around this corner sat Duo, chewing on a pencil while consulting a blue print. Mina rejoins him as Rei and Serena gather 'round.

"So can we do this, already?" comes Rei's impatient huff. Duo ignores her, still mulling over his charts, making marks here and there. Of what, none of them could be sure.

"Chill Rei! It's not like he's never done this before…"

Serena crouches to view his diagrams more clearly. "….so….can we do this already?"

He looks up and stares at her….she looks up and stares at him…

"…Do you mind?"

"….no?..."

"….hmph." He picks up the stack of papers, turns, and lays them back down again.

Serena gaps at the insolence, pouts, then sticks her tongue out at his back before rising, stepping back to stand beside Rei who'd begun to smile.

Mina laughs inwardly, happy to see the old Usagi they were used to….even if she wasn't entirely sure the childish behavior was real or meant only as an act for their sakes…

She glances up, empathizing with the impatience of the others. It wasn't like they'd been very professional about this little side "mission", so why not just get on with it? What was Duo waiting for? As Sailor V, under Artemis' tutelage, she'd learned a thing or two about the basic art of stealth. In the light of the crescent moon, they were clearly visible in this grassy lane between dorm and east hall. It only served to confirm her thoughts. This was definitely more of a game than anything serious. But…although she supposed it should be the other way around, she had to admit that she much preferred games.

Finally, he makes the last changes to his maps of the facilities and gathers them together. She looks to her two friends, certain they must also be anxious to learn more about that actual practice of infiltration rather than the planning of it. After all, in the old days, all they'd had to do was barge in, exchange insults with their enemy, and then beat the evil out of them…or love the evil out of them in some cases….she was sure they ALL missed that part…it never got old watching their princess defeat evil with her kind heart…

Mina ceases looking beyond her friends, off into the past, and sees them as they are now. Rei stands balanced on her left hip, bored and fidgety, arms crossed with fingers tapping on her left bicep as she stares unseeing at a patch of grass. Serena, by contrast, stands evenly balanced, muscles relaxed, arms at her side. Although the picture would have appeared perfectly legitimate to an outsider, there seemed something odd about Serena's body language. She couldn't quite place it, though. Then again, she reasons, this new leader was as indecipherable as the enigmatic lead gundam, Heero Yui.

…Actually…although Mina could not truly have guessed it, she was exactly right in her observational musings. What Mina senses but remains unaware of is Serena's abnormally slow breathing, her irregularly fast heartbeat, the fact that all but her eyes speak of a calm unsuited to one trained to be ever alert—perhaps this last is what Mina subconsciously recognizes. That perceptive gaze roams lazily, but every detail of their surroundings is noted: the last mark of a single blue print—their target's room—, the sequence of Morse code Rei taps out as a clever form of silent complaint, and the obviously poor choice of their meeting's location. She even notices the wind tossing her hair from the north east, the silence of singing crickets, and the call of a crow from a tree at the southern end of the lane, visible just beyond the stretch of wall to her right. Beyond the southern corner of the dorm wall to her left, there is a sliver of darkness that does not quite belong, an extension of the dorm's natural shadow as it lay along the wall of the next dorm over—the coed dorm called Hudson. Boring structures, really. All three dorms on this side of the campus resemble large bricks made of smaller bricks, a monotony broken only by a series of balconies and windows. The doors are the only interesting piece, as if the architect had added them last, depending on the placement of the buildings. Each entryway faces outward, Woodly toward the north, Arnold toward the east, and Hudson toward the south.

"All right, babe, you can stop ticking like a time bomb." They are all startled by the intrusion into their thoughts, but none more than Rei, who finds Duo's left hand on her agitated fingers. In his right, held before her face, is a cylinder-like object with a climbers clip between its ends. Each end's top face had lines that suggested an opening of some kind. She stares at it, then raises an eyebrow at him as she withdraws her hand from his, taking the object with the other. Mina doesn't miss Duo's smirk, still invading Rei's personal space and enjoying it immensely. Rei hides her discomfort by ignoring him, instead eyeing and fiddling with the object—obviously some sort of tool.

"What is it?" her voice betrays her annoyance, and a smirking Duo leans in closer to "help".

"It's a spy gadget," he replies with fake awe, "Here, let me show you."

Mina and Serena lock eyes over his should in silently amused communication as Rei stiffens. She goes still, but allows him to show her the small hole near the center hook.

"Right here, see?" He places her now warm hands on the handle, her thumb placed over the hole. "Now there's a switch and button right next to each other so you've got to be light handed with it. The switch comes first…" He moves her thumb, nail forcing the top switch up and on. From a point at the top of the cylinder, a red laser light appears, flickering from brick corner of Woodly to the vast night sky shakily before Duo steadies it and shifts their hands to aim the laser point at the rail of a balcony visible around the corner of Arnold from where they stood. "…and then the button…" he presses on her thumb.

Although she'd had an idea of what was coming, the snap and jerk still surprises a gasp from Rei and a jump from Mina. A metal hook had launched from the top end, wrapping with surprisingly muted hostility and grace around the balcony's rail. Duo chuckles, holding tight to the device due to the sudden pressure, as if fighting the pull of a fisherman's catch.

"Ok, it's not going to drag you up there at its current setting but that's ok. Propelling puts you in more control." Rei mocks him in her head, irritated. She wasn't an idiot. She'd at least seen TV enough to know the basics about this sort of thing. "And when you want it to let go, you just press the button again," he finishes with a teacher's reassuring smile. Feeling patronized and determined not to appear the amateur, Rei does so without the press of his hands. Another snap and the metal latch which had appeared from the cylinder suddenly detaches and hurtles toward them. This time Duo is the one taken by surprise. And at his curse, Rei realizes she'd perhaps made a drastic mistake… One minute she's clutching the cylinder tool, Duo's hands on her own, cheeks flaming; the next he's jerked the device out of her hands, let go, and thrown himself on her… She wasn't sure what about this situation made her more embarrassed…

Over his shoulder she saw the two pieces of metal connect in mid-air like a gunshot seen in reverse, the steel cord whipping about in the few seconds before. Had she been within reach of that unmerciful lash of cord…

It lands with a thump, and all is silent. Duo, Rei, and Mina are still for a moment longer, stunned by the swift changing of events. That sound had surely reverberated throughout the whole of the campus, and Rei could not imagine feeling any more wretchedly humiliated. After that anticipatory moment, Duo breathes a sigh and relaxes, Mina subconsciously taking that as a cue to blink and breath herself.

"And _that_," his finger pokes Rei's nose, she refusing to look him in the eye, "is why," he takes a deep breath from the stress, pushing himself from the ground with his hands and offering her a help up, "I should probably have explained why retracting it from so far away is such a bad idea." Thoroughly chastened, Rei accepts his help and stands, although both are instantly distracted by the sudden sound of running footsteps. Three heads turn to find Amy and Lita approaching from their lookout posts with very worried looks on their faces, as if expecting to find one of their comrades wounded.

"What happened!? Is everyone ok?!" Lita barks immediately, followed by Amy's "We heard a loud noise."

"It's ok, ladies, everyone's fine." Duo had returned to his calm, perpetually amused self. Mina, however, had begun looking around confused. "Hey….Where's Serena?" And so the rest suddenly noticed her absence, the grass where she'd once stood showing no sign of a pair of footprints. Five pairs of eyes scan their surroundings, unnerved by their missing comrade. Only Duo's gaze stares steadily off in one direction, as if knowing exactly what to look for, and once again Mina seems the only one to notice. Her eyes begin to follow his down the lane toward the south, but his eyes close before she is fully able. His silent laughter, chest rising and falling rapidly, hands on hips and a little bent at the waste with the effort, gives evidence that he's found what he'd been looking for.

The others had noticed now, and Rei especially looked annoyed at being left out of the loop.

"So what's so funny, huh?" Rei's arms are crossed again.

Lita had become aware of Mina's concentrated stare, eyebrows creased in focus, and now follows her gaze. Rei and Amy notice also, and follow suit.

The scene within view was merely the main road off in the distance, a widely dispersed set of trees, and a few anonymous rooftops rising up from the artificial curvature of the colony—a replication of the earth's naturally curved surface. After a few moments search, the beginnings of frustration set in. What were they looking for? Why was Duo laughing? And what did it have to do with Serena's disap—

A loud crash, the rustle of leaves and bark, and the yelp of some living thing, hits their ears in the same instant their eyes finally find what they hadn't known they'd been looking for. At the end of the lane, a tree sat near the corner of the main campus' east wing, and from this tree tumbles a gaggle of limbs both tree and human alike.

Slowly, four senshi minds taking in the scene and processing all the "what just happened?" possibilities, the dawning realizations come as the victim begins to disentangle….himself—by the deep timbre of the groan. Somewhat stunned, albeit recovering enough to move toward the rising figure, they recognize Trowa by the whisps of blonde hair (currently covering two mysterious green eyes instead of one) as he emerges from the wreckage. Brows furrowed (confusion? agitation?) he reaches for his left leg where a strand of wire had wrapped around both it and a branch that looked just strong enough to hold the weight of a careful and cunning climber. The wire's end trailed off toward the north facing wall of the east wing, the side concealed by the building's shadow.

"Wow…what happened to you?" welcomes Lita, strangely entertained by the idea of an acrobat falling from a tree.

"Better yet, what are you doing here?" adds Rei.

"They must have followed us. To test us maybe?" Ami glances questioningly from Trowa to the others and back again. It made the other girls want to laugh. Ami and tests…

As for Trowa, he doesn't deign to respond, whether from the displeasure of having been plucked from his perch like a cat on a leash or due to a mere lack of interest. The clouds had suddenly thickened, enveloping the area in a thin newly formed mist. Eerie, muses Mina, but not unmanageable.

From between Lita and Rei, the girls first to have reached the fallen gundam, Duo walks forward, slapping jovially his semi-bent-forward comrade on the back, nearly toppling the poor boy a second time.

"Well my man, looks like she's even better than we'd thought," Duo's smile is triumphant, as if by "we" he meant "you".

"Not necessarily…."

…Behind them arose a voice both familiar and yet made wraithlike by the darkened moonlight, the encroaching haze beginning to thicken, adding an element of peril to their harmless college campus setting. Like a pride of lions, sailors and gundams alike tense, ready for the attack. Looming out of the obscurity, three figures become increasingly clearer. The first transforms into that of a young woman…..with "meatball" buns on her head. The release of tension is nearly audible.

"Usagi?" Mina calls.

"…Yah, it's me." She doesn't sound at all pleased, and a moment later they realize why. Close behind Serena is another figure, male, small but muscular, toned, and surprisingly menacing in the shifting fog. In his hand…is a gun…pointed at their Usa.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!?" Challenges Rei as each of the Sailors tense up a second time in preparation of rescuing their princess.

"If you hurt her-" starts Lita.

"Hmph, don't insult us!" A third figure had followed. "It would be useless and dishonorable to harm her, although I doubt you could stop him if he chose to do so." Wufei passes beside a now motionless Hiiro and Serena, and although the senshi acknowledge he means no harm, each one (yes, even Ami) feels an overwhelming urge to knock him on his arse. But alas, the opportunity lasts but a moment and then the temptation is gone, their attention caught by the aggravated growl/sigh of their friend and leader.

"Enough Wufei. I conceded defeat already. But you have to admit," she begins, glancing briefly over her shoulder at her captor, "without Hiiro you'd have been hanging with your hands tied and your pants around your ankles." She grins wickedly at Wufei, the young man going stoic except for a glare likening unto Medusa herself. Smiles break out on the rest of their faces, and Wufei turns away again, ignoring his audience as he walks passed Trowa to the tree.

"If you children are done playing games, I suggest we get on with this," he calls in rebuke while his hands roam the large tree's truck, finding a hole near its base and extracting a small case from it.

Presently, Duo mocks Wufei by moving his mouth and making weird faces, sending Mina and Ami into a fit of giggles. Rei smirks and Lita turns curiously from having been concentrated on Wufei's package. Wufei again ignores them, laying the suitcase in the grass to undo its clasps. Trowa had long ago taken up a position near the tree, sorting through the branches to find his lost equipment.

Mina sighs, but continues smiling. "Wow you guys. We're really bad at this stealth stuff. I'm having WAY too much fun."

Wufei answers with a growled, "Women…"

Lita had also begun to giggle, "Yah, but who needs stealth. I _much_ prefer the straight forward kicking butt tactic."

Ami tries piping in, "But what are you guys doing here?"

"Ya! I'm a Sailor Soldier, not a ninja!" Rei's irritation wins over her polite listening skills. She'd been irritated by the slow progression of the mission since the very beginning. Preparation was retarded. Knocking down baddies was much more interesting. They'd never needed it in the past, so why now?

Inwardly, Serena partially agrees, definitely amused. She glances again over her shoulder, still grinning. "Well? Are you gonna let me go or what?" Hiiro still held a gun to her back, but looked as if he were only halfway in attendance. Part of him was a long way off, Serena could tell. Where, however, was a mystery she had no hope of deciphering. He blinks at her a moment, then lowers the aimed pistol.

….It doesn't make it to its holster….


	24. The Sailor Wars Begin Again

The Sailor Wars Begin Again

The world had vanished in a gentle whirlwind of white. For a second, Serena's still amused mood brings up the image of a broken fog machine, the leading lady lost in the billowing cloud. But the sheer instant silence breaks the humor of the moment. Her breath catches in surprise, an icy panic creeping into her heart. It was much too silent. She was alone…

The sound of a click, metal on metal, echoes in the stillness from behind her. She could feel the cold sweat beading up around her temples. It couldn't be…?... It didn't matter. That wasn't the silence breaker she'd wanted… Or was it?...

She whips around to the left, purposely letting her hair lash out to comically smack the young man behind her, reaching out her left hand to grab the cocked weapon from her opponent. It would be a welcome defense if she could just win it from him. The disruption is enough to allow her an opportunity to get in close, but it is brief. In the time it takes her to grasp the silencer attached to the barrel, putting her forefinger behind the trigger to keep it from being pulled, Heero is recovered. His left hand reaches out to steady the gun before she can twist his right hand backwards at an awkward and rather painful angle.

"Friend or enemy? Which are you really?" She challenges, hooking her right arm inside his left—grasping his throat for good measure—to break its steadying hold, hoping to then twist the gun out of his right hand. But his strength is unyielding, and they end up locked in a tangle of arms, a temporary stalemate.

"Why is this happening? Why is it just us?" she cries at him and the void around them, desperately unnerved. It was all too familiar, the confusion, the silence, the anxiety of not knowing her true enemies. "Tell me!!" She remembered the betrayals, the tricks, time and time again, and she could only hope this was not yet another.

"…Control your emotions and do as I say." With a force she could not have anticipated, he jerks her toward him, spins, and falls on her, pinning her with the softness of one who knows how to control his balance of weight. It takes her a moment to realize why he'd done so. She registers hearing the whistle of a projectile, the roar of some inhuman creature, and the chills crawling up her arms and legs, warning her of lethal dangers. The panic was loose from its cage, as she disentangles herself from him, attempting to run as if her life depended on it. She heard the old voice in her head wailing, "I want to go home!! I don't want to do this anymore!!" She'd never asked to be different. But long ago she'd learned: …we don't always choose our destinies…

That grasp like iron latches onto her left arm, yanking her back down beside him with a yelp, just as another whistle sounds, and Serena feels the swirl of air in front of her face. She scrambles closer to him, and he in turn wraps a protective arm over her back and head as at least 4 more projectiles whistle past. "What the heck is it?!?" she yells over another roar, this time from the opposite side. A pounding had started, like the stomping footsteps of goliaths. Were they coming closer?!? "…I don't think we're in Kansas anymore…" mumbles Heero absentmindedly, and she can't help pausing at his uncharacteristic show of humor in the midst of this chaos, her head tucked close to the crook between his shoulder and neck. And then…there in the background…she noticed the laughter… The all too familiar omen of evil. Was this it then? Had the sailor wars truly begun once more?

"Usagi!" the baleful _beat, beat, beat_ around them was nearly deafening now, as if at any moment they would be crushed. But…she could never have missed her name spoken in just such a way as to remind her of a blood red rose in the moonlight… "When I move, you move with me." His voice is gruff and hard against her forehead, not the kind, soft voice of the man she imagines, and yet it's still there. That same note of….something….an echo of the caring, protective heart she can't deny has always been there, normally hidden behind the ice in his eyes…

Strangely it calms her…

The inner tranquility unfolds, a youthful feminine face with crystal blues and long black hair rising up behind her closed eyelids. The stomping ceases suddenly, as if the creatures too had sensed the change. She wipes the flicks of mud from her face with the back of a long sleeved T. Two simultaneous roars echo all around them, unsettling even Heero who tightens his shielding arms. She feels the anxiety draining away, like discovering you have the power to defeat the nightmare. The laughter had gone now, rather a hissed "No! Stop her!" resounding faintly as if from a long way off.

Serena starts pushing up from the ground. Heero, however, stubbornly refuses to let her, not even bothering to remind her of his previous order.

"Heero, I know what I'm doing now. Let me go."

He doesn't even glance at her, his gaze fixated on something ahead. She searches the mist, but there's nothing. Crazy baka!

"Heero, I'm telling you! Let me go! I can do this!"

No response. What was he staring at?!? She studies him…

His eyes…His eyes were…vacant…!

"Hiiro?!?" She headbutts his shoulder, her arms being somewhat pinned beneath her and the wet ground. "Hiiro! Answer me, Hiiro!!" His jaw muscles are well defined and locked in place, as is the rest of him, a sign of the intensity of his petrification. A trance maybe? She growls in frustration and worry, struggling to release herself from his well intentioned captivity. Her butt in the air, she wriggles out from under his right arm, but having forgotten his left hand around her own, she is stopped midway through. An awkward position to say the least…

"You've got to be kidding me…" With a huff, she inches back to her former position. She was trapped…and the attack had stopped?

…It…it was gone?....the whistling, the pounding, the roaring, the laughter….it was all gone… The only thing that remained was the white nothingness that surrounded them still. "Uhh…Heero? You awake yet?" She butts her head against his shoulder again for good measure, searching his eyes. Nope…still empty. "Great…I'm in the arms on the hottest guy in the universe, and he's off in lala land while we're about to get eaten…" She'd noticed the approaching forms, three of them: one humanoid and two waddling mysteries large enough to be four legged dinosaurs. Whatever spell had been put on him, she needed to break it fast. If only she could loosen his hold, she'd at least have the chance to fight properly. But as the situation stood now, she didn't see how that was going to happen. She needed help… Where were the others??

The humanoid's shape wavers in and out of the overlapping folds of miasma, until finally solidifying only about a yard and a half from her—very exposed, as she can't help noticing—face. From her vulnerable position on the wet grass, she had a clear and close view of two…very large…pair of dirty toenails. They are attached to dark skin and rudimentary sandals. Her gaze moves upwards slowly, finding everything about this…this…man to be utterly surreal. He was hairy legged, muscular, and large with clothing that looked like…was that…was that snake skin?!? She shivers. She HATED snakes! She decides to block the thought from her mind. Whatever it was, it was definitely from some creature as large as he. It was like she'd fallen into the land of giants.

"Coyo!" booms a voice most fitting for a giant, "Your tricks are not amusing to his Highest and Utmost! Do not anger him a second time!"

Her ears ringing, she cranes her neck to see the rest of him….and almost bursts into laughter. He was wearing feathers on his head, with face paint and everything! He even had a spear and a shield, as if straight from some arcane legend.

"Excuse me, but are you mental?? My name is U-sa-gi; NOT Coyo!"

WAM! The butt of his spear slams against the earth, no longer soft and wet, but suddenly drying and dying in a wave of rust-colored plant-life. A hissing had started, snaking through the fog from two separate directions on either side of him.

(Ok….giant has no sense of humor. Check.)

"COYO!" Serena cringes, feeling her ears will surely be sore for days, "You should NEVER have come here!! You WILL return to the moon, or the might of his Majesty shall send you there once more!! PIECE BY PIECE!!!" The hissing had grown louder, and now the earth had begun to rumble again in a set of half notes, as if two creatures took steps, one just slower than the other.

That swelling turmoil of terror had begun again in her heart. Shapes had taken form in the fog. Elongated necks attached to bulky giant armored skin with four legs and an impossibly long tail. With the exception of the body, the creatures which materialize on either side of the nightmare wrangler look much like……..

(Snakes….please not snakes…._anything_ but snakes!)

Hissing anaconda-like animals bob their heads side to side as if agitated. There was little doubt in Serena's mind that her eyes were as big as saucers, and if she'd had the ability to move, she'd have already begun screaming. She could feel Rose fighting again for control of her panic, but as much as she wanted desperately to hand the reigns over, her personal demons had taken them from her by force already.

The man smiles, absorbing her fear with deep satisfaction, each hand stroking fondly the head of each creature.

"You are wise to be afraid, Coyo. Perhaps your fear will make you wiser still, and send you fleeing back to your prison in the sky, where you belong."

….His smile had sparked an ember…

A voice in her head, wry and mocking: "He's laughing at you. You are so small and so helpless. He will laugh and laugh, and you will lay here without a word to say about it." (As if!) She frowns, her face going red. (I'm Sailor Moon!) she realizes (I've brought down way more powerful enemies than this half naked snake charmer!).

It was the train of mind she'd been looking for to escape her inner demons, and she uses it eager, feeding the anger with all her will, baiting it with the reverberating memory of his demeaning smile. Her growl joins the hissing, and she rolls to the left abit so as to allow her right hand access to her broach.

Believe it or not, this would be her first transformation in….well…a lifetime….

"Mooooonnn Cosmiiiiccc Pow-" her voice is choked off by the tail of his right hand pet wrapped tightly around her neck, the other pet entrapping her right hand in its grip to pull it away from her brooch. She was utterly defenseless….

"HAHAHA!! FOOL!" His eyes had becomes alight with power, a glow clinging to his skin.

_DON'T GIVE UP!! _That voice in her head again. _You've an inner strength that has never and WILL NEVER be defeated! USE IT!!!_

The reprimand is enough.

"Moon" she chokes out, and his laughter is cut short by the surprise of it.

"Cosmic" the hissing fills the entirety of the air, the grip around her neck and arm unbearably tight.

"Speak one more word, girl, and it will be your last."

They lock eyes, a young girl against that of a god.

…….She smiles. He blinks.

"POWER!"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" echoes the fading wind.

And the white washed world around them goes suddenly dark…


	25. Still Confused, but Hopeful

Still Confused, but Hopeful (…Mostly Confused)

All is dark…

There is but a single light, cupped in a pair of small, delicate hands…

_Serena_

The voice in her head was calling her name, as if to wake her up. She could feel her blinking eyelids, the slow movement of breath in her lungs, and the weightlessness of her body, as if she were once again afloat in the outer reaches of space.

(Am I lost again? Where is everyone?)

She'd been here before. As a young girl, she'd had black-out moments, patches of time where she couldn't remember anything but this darkness. But never had there been this light. Only the voice, ever teaching, ever comforting.

Who was she? Or rather….Who were **they**?

_Serena_

Frustration wells up in her heart, and the light flickers.

_SERENA_

The voice becomes louder, more insistent, as if in warning. The light flickers again, harder, faster.

_Serena, listen to me!_

"WHAT?!? WHAT DO YOU WANT!" she bursts out. How much longer would this enigmatic presence keep calling her, as if she'd already given instructions and now urged Serena to follow them. "I don't know what you want from me!!" She yells into the void, the light in her hands growing dimmer.

….Silence…

With a tired sigh, tears of frustration well up in her eyes. ((And now comes the inevitable feeling of failure. How can I defeat an enemy I cannot see?...))

…………"huh?" She blinks…..she felt movement…..she wasn't sure how. There was no air or wind or any sort of reference point by which to know she was moving. She just….felt it…. "Where are we going?" Her voice is small, resigned. She doesn't expect an answer.

The light in her palms had steadied. What was it? She brings it close. It floated an inch above her hand, and the stronger its light, the stronger she felt the energy flowing from it and through her. Instinctively, she becomes aware that it is her own power, a kind of spiritual energy. Why was it so dim?... "What's wrong with me?..."

_Don't go, Serena!_

((Don't go?...but…I'm right here…Don't go where?!?)) The light flickers yet again as her mood takes another downward spiral. This was making NO SENSE! And she was completely sick of it.

"Usagi"….

Her head snaps up! Who…?

((Ok…that definitely wasn't Rose…))

"Come on, Meatball head. Get up…"

Her heart skips a beat. Meatball head?...surely it couldn't be….The voice is unclear, like an echo from far away. Isn't that always the way with dreams? Her shoulders straighten. She couldn't stay here any longer. The voices were right about that at least. She wasn't sure what had happened, and she definitely didn't know what the voice of that woman was trying to tell her. There were a lot of pieces to this puzzle that she had yet to figure out, especially the whole "Coyo" thing. But…..she had started to get a clearer picture of Rose's place in this at least. And perhaps….perhaps even Darien's…

Her light had begun to grow brighter, pushing back the darkness. In a matter of moments, she finds she can no longer look at it. And just as she feels herself being pulled from that familiar non-world, she feels the hands of another cup her cheeks and kiss her brow.

"Save us and Make us free…"

Serena smiles, suddenly at peace with her coming destiny. Even as she ascends, Sailor Moon holds a fist to her chest, renewed in spirit and ready to conquer all evils.

"I don't totally get it, but I've never let that stop me before. I've got a world to save."

She is reminded of all those she loves, both past and present and future.

"Don't worry, guys, I wont get defeated so easily. Count on it!"

And with that, a determined Usagi breathes again the air of the living.

*********

* * *

*********

…..And smacks head first into the similarly hard head of her partner when she jerks up in surprise.

"Oooooowwww!" she wines, rubbing her forehead, and slowly laying back down for a moment on the cold gravel beneath her. She slowly opens her eyes, sitting up yet again as she does so…and for a moment she's completely at a loss as to how to handle the information greeting her.

It was cold because they were outside. It was gravely because they were in a rock garden abundant with an array of gorgeous flowers……on a roof?

She blinks….and then notices the most disturbing thing of all. Heero Yui was beside her…shirtless….

((What the?!?))

She gaps, just taking in this entirely surreal situation. They were in a roof-garden, with the stars shining brilliantly above them, and beside her was the hottest guy she knew shirtless because he was using his shirt to stifle his bloody nose (the reason for which was that he'd obviously been leaning perilously close to her face). Other than the bloody nose part, this had to be the most romantic setting EVER.

…..If only she knew what to do with it?....


End file.
